When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping
by Theresa471
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. A young woman is attack in an alleyway just off from Times Square. Suzy had gone out with a lawyer name Lofton only to wind up beaten to a pulp. It's going to be a on going story for the 12th precinct.
1. Chapter 1

When The New Year's Ball Stops dropping

Chapter One

There was five inches of snow on the ground. A young woman name Suzy was running away from someone that wanted to hurt her in the process.

She had just spend several hours at a bar downtown name Louie's near Times Square. She and her new found friend had spent a fortune in drinks getting drunk.

Afterwards she had no idea what was happening to her after being attacked by the man she had met name James Lofton a lawyer. She was left in the alley near a pizza restaurant. She had no idea why she was in the alley late at night New Year's Eve.

All she could remember was hearing several hundred people in the streets screaming out that the New Year's Eve ball was dropping.

 _ **Moments Later...**_

There was a young couple walking by the alleyway. When they heard the moaning coming from inside the alley.

"John, we need to investigate what that noise was?" Sarah Langston a consultant for a publishing firm in Wall Street district says.

"Ok, lets go see what is going on." Her husband said to her with a quick walk into the darkened alleyway. John had taken out a small flashlight that he normally keeps in his pant pocket.

Moving into the alley further. They were hearing the noise once again of moaning.

Finally they saw something on the ground with several inches of snow. It was a young woman looking like she had taken a very bad beating from some one.

"John, we need to call for the police and a ambulance. This woman is hurt very bad." Sarah replied with moving over to check the poor woman further. "My god! Her face has been beaten to a pulp."

And in the meantime. Her husband had pulled out his cell-phone to call the police and ambulance. She could heard him give out the address for where they are right now.

Captain Kate Beckett and her husband Richard Castle were leaving the Donald Trump Hotel. After spending the past five hours having dinner, and dancing.

Her husband was able to reserve the suite on the fifth floor as always.

As for the rest of the family. Reece was left with his grandmother Martha Rogers for a change. She had just gotten back from overseas with visiting Jim Beckett. Since he's been staying in England the past five months with a new account. There is a possible chance he might be coming home some time in January.

Alexis and her husband Sergeant William Anderson were spending two days in the Hampton's house. It was a special gift from Richard Castle and her step mother Kate Beckett.

Beckett and Castle were heading for the under ground parking lot of the hotel. Since it was after midnight. There were no valet's on duty at this time.

Coming out of the elevator. All of a sudden Becket's cell-phone had gone off in her blue jacket she was wearing over her red silk dress.

Castle stop short in his tracks. His wife went to answer the phone. "Beckett! Who is this?" She asked with turning around to face her husband.

"Kate, this is Captain Anderson. I just received a call from Sarah Langston and her husband John of Wall Street. They called the police in regard to finding a young woman name Suzy having been beaten to a pulp from inside an alleyway near the Times Square area. I need for you to go try and talk to the woman. She has been brought to the Manhattan Medical Center. I know it's late, but I was able to contact security to let them know that your be coming."

"Fine Captain. My husband and I will be driving over right away. To see if she is awake or not to try and get answers to what happened."

Suzy was taken into the ambulance. She was going to be taken to the Manhattan Medical Center. Two of the medical technicians were making sure that her vitals weren't going to drop any further.

They had to keep pumping the pain medication due to the pain she is suffering with her face being beaten.

Once the ambulance had arrived. Doctor Jerald Walters working the emergency room. Told the technicians to take her to room three for a full medical check. When he took a look at her face. He just couldn't believe someone was able to do this to the woman.

Inside the room with his nurses joining him. He ordered a series of tests to make sure their wasn't any further injuries at this time.


	2. Chapter 2

When The New Year's Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter Two

Sarah Langston and her husband John were waiting outside of the waiting room. Since they had made the call to the police. They needed to speak with someone in regard to what had happened to the young girl.

"Sarah, do you want me to get you some coffee to help keep you awake?" John asked with standing up from his seat. He knew very well that his wife was extremely upset.

"Please John! I could use some, along with some type of food for this late hour." She said in a straining tone with her request.

"Ok, I will go now to get you the items. Maybe by that time the police will show up." John replied with moving away from his wife.

 **Meanwhile inside the emergency room number three**

Dr. Jerald Walters made the announcement to his staff that the woman Suzy had to be taken into surgery. He needed to repaid some of the bone damage that was done.

He was going to be having a specialist Dr. David Jones work on her in operating room two. But first he would have to consult with Dr. Walters in regard to what exactly happened to the poor woman. Including showing all of the tests and x-rays.

A full staff was being called in at this late hour.

 **Downstairs...**

Captain Kate Beckett and her husband had arrived into the emergency entrance.

And right away the security officer wanted to let them know that two people were very much interested in speaking with her about the woman Suzy.

The both of them walked over to Sarah and John Langston sitting in the corner waiting.

"I am Captain Beckett of the 12th precinct. And this is my husband Richard Castle , who does work with me on different cases from over the years.

"Your the mystery writer as well?" John asked with getting up to shake the man's hand.

"Yes to your question Mr. Langston."

"Sarah, can you tell me what happened in the alleyway?" Beckett asked with taking out her writing pad to write down the notes.

"All we knew was the fact that we heard this noise coming from the alley. I decided as with John went over to where the noise was coming from. This is where we saw this woman in very bad shape. It had looked like she had been beaten to a pulp with her face and any other injuries she might be suffering with."

"I will have send over officers to make sure she is going to be all right after her surgery. We need to find out just what had happened to her while she was out about for New Year's Eve. Here is my business card Mrs. Langston in case there are more answers that might be coming forward." She hands her the business card. As her husband decides to take instead and place it into his coat pocket.

"Thanks Captain. Will you be leaving now?" She asked in a very gentle tone with her question,

"We came straight from having a great time for New Year's Eve. For when I was able to receive a call from the 12th precinct. Once I leave here, I will be sure to send over the officers. Good night!" Beckett says with her husband getting the hint to start moving.


	3. Chapter 3

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter Three

From inside the law offices of Lofton just outside of Wall Street. It was three a.m. in the morning and James Lofton was extremely upset at the fact his date Suzy had gotten away from him. Just after he did his business with punching her face and other parts of the body.

He was watching the very late news broadcast with a breaking report. The 12th precinct are currently involved in an on going investigation with having to found a young woman in a pizza restaurant alleyway.

Currently the woman has been taken to the local Manhattan medical center hospital. For where she is under going surgery to repeat the damage to her face. This reporter doesn't know on what has caused the damage. I will be be sure to find out in the days to come.

From Joel Albright Channel Seven Late night breaking news. Good night!

Lofton from his office was extremely pissed off. All because the woman Suzy didn't want to have sex with the lawyer while they were inside of the bar.

It's one of his hang ups with beautiful women always turning him down with his requests.

When Suzy had found herself from inside the alleyway. Just after running away from Lofton and his punching hands. The last thing she had remembered was the fact that she couldn't no longer see the New Year's ball drop.

After wards she had passed out from the pain.

 **From inside the surgery.**

Taking a total five hours of repairs. Suzy was than taken to ICU in a very private room on the sixth floor.

Her over night nurses were setting her up to all of the monitors from inside the room.

The shift supervisor Joan Moran had received the news on her computer terminal that the patient Suzy Rollins will be having police protection until further notice. Due to the nature of her injuries.

She went to check the room. But all of a sudden two under cover officers of the 12th precinct with papers in their hands. They were able to hand them to the supervisor to let her know about the protection.

"Thank you, officers. I am glad to see the police are doing their jobs for a change. Excuse me I need to make sure all is in order for the patient."

"Of course!" Sergeant William Anderson says to the shift supervisor. Once she was able to leave. The both of the officers were able to sit down for the next four hours, and for which the next shift of under cover officers will be arriving.


	4. Chapter 4

When The New Year's Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter Four

Some time during the night patient Suzy started to come around from her medication that was given to her during the surgery.

Bandages were covering the one side of her face due to the beating she taken. She started to moan, when one of the over night ICU nurses came in to check up on her condition. Only to find she was coming around.

She needed to call one of the over night doctors on staff for this time. But first her orders was to give her a shot for the pain. For which will be placed into her right arm.

She walked over into the corner for where the medication was being held inside the black box. She had to place her pass word in order for the nurse to get inside and take out the proper dosage for the patient, including the syringe.

After she was finished with everything. She came over to Suzy to tell her that the syringe she was going to be giving is for pain mostly.

"Do you need anything else Suzy?" She asked her patient the question.

In a low tone just barely able to hear. "I could use a little bit of water. My mouth is very dry nurse.

"My name is Jan. I will be in charge of your case for another four more hours. Afterwards the morning shift comes on to cause havoc with all of the patients on this floor."

She tried to chuckle a little. However it hurt just too much with her face. "Where am I by the way?" She asked in a serious tone not knowing where exactly she was at.

"An ambulance brought you in with help from the police. Your in the Manhattan Medical Center. Currently your being protected by the 12th precinct with two under cover officers outside your door."

"I just don't remembered what happened to me last night. Who ever found me should thank their lucky stars I was found alive." She said in a tone that really scared Jan a little with the way she was talking about death...


	5. Chapter 5

When The New Year's Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter Five

"Suzy maybe you should consider speaking with a therapist from the hospital to help you with your memory. I will speak with your doctor about it. I will leave a message on his pager about the request." Jan said to her patient who was thinking hard about the idea.

"Please do Jan. I need to find out what is going on with my life no matter what might of happened." She exclaimed with her comment even though she was feeling a great deal of pain once again.

It was at this time that Jan looked up at the monitor to noticed the pain levels she was feeling. Jan needed to go into the medication container that needed her pass word to get inside and give the medication shot to her patient.

Taking out the syringe and pain medication. She closes up the container to make sure it was locked. She walks over to Suzy telling her that she was going to give her shot into the right arm.

"It's only going to take a moment. So brace yourself for what may happen next with any type of reaction coming from you." She goes to find the vein first before injecting the medication into her right arm.

"So how was it Suzy with the shot?" She asked with checking the monitor for the other vitals having to be stable for the moment.

"Jan, you were very gentle with me having to give me the shot."

"I am glad of it. Now can you try to fall asleep once again. I will call your doctor when I get to the nurses station."

"Thank you, Jan."


	6. Chapter 6

When The New Year's Eve Stops Dropping

Chapter 6th

After speaking with the two inside the emergency room. Beckett told Castle they needed to go home and sleep for a few hours. She had to get back to the 12th precinct to figure out just what the hell is going on.

"I just don't believe this since the patient was taken to ICU and won't be waking up for awhile." Beckett says with holding onto her husband's arm to walk outside and look for their car to go on home.

Meanwhile in ICU.

Suzy was being watched very closely with the captain of the 12th precinct ordering police protection outside her ICU.

One of the ICU supervisors came in with the clipboard to write down the vitals over her head with the monitors. With the heavy medication, Suzy wasn't going to wake up for another four or five hours.

Checking her bandages on the right side of her head for where she was punched very hard. There was no blood drainage for which was a good sign to see. Hopefully the patient won't suffer with any type of brain damage.

But in a meantime a therapist from the hospital has been ordered for the patient. She is going to need it after what happened to her in the alleyway over by Times Square.

All of the information has been sent over to the therapist to his computer terminal. Depending on when the patient wakes from the surgery and the heavy dosage of medication she was given. Only than will Dr. Jackson come to decide to speak with the patient and what type of therapy eventually she is going to be needing afterwards.


	7. Chapter 7

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter Seven

A few hours later Dr. Thomas Jackson came into the hospital to begin his shift today. Taking the elevator to the eight floor and his office. Today Dr. Jackson felt out of sorts after going out late with friends for New Year's Eve.

He was still suffering with an hang over from spending his time at a bar name Rose's off the side of Times Square. He and his hospital friends had a little too much of Whiskey and other mixed drinks.

Walking slowly coming out of the elevator. He was glad in a way their wasn't too much traffic in his way, in order to arrive inside to his office.

Taking off his black long suede coat. He placed it into the closet and closing it tightly. He goes to sit down to turn on his computer terminal before anything else.

His terminal started to beep to let him know that he has a possible client to be checked out. Her name was Suzy, and what happened to her was stated on the screen. Along with police protection 24/7 from the 12th precinct under the guidance of Captain Kate Beckett.

After finishing reading the information on the screen. He needed to make himself a pot of coffee to help reverse the effects of the hang over.

He needed to find out on whether Suzy would be awake in a little while. Since it stated she was under heavy medication since the surgery.

After having two cups of coffee filled with sugar and milk. He was going to head down to ICU on the sixth floor to speak with the nurse that is in charge of Suzy's medical file.


	8. Chapter 8

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter Eight

Doctor Thomas Jackson feeling better with the coffee and sugars. He walked out of his eight floor office to head down to ICU to see if possible his new patient Suzy.

There were two other nurses from inside the elevator. From what he could tell. They were only just coming in with the hospital having to be short staff with New Year's Eve.

The elevator stopped on the floor that was needed for him overall. Getting out onto the ICU. He headed for the section for where his patient Suzy was located. Stopping off at the nurses station for the East wing. He asked about his patient on whether or not she's awake.

The main supervisor nurse Judith having to just arrived an hour ago after relieving the over night. Judith checked the chart for the patient. As it listed Dr. Thomas Jackson as her therapist for the rest of her hospital stay.

"Dr. Jackson, your patient should be awake. The last report I had received stated for the fact she was starting to wake from the medication that she had received from the surgery."

"Excellent News. Hopefully she will be able to speak with me this time around. And tell me what had happened to her during New Year's Eve." He says to the supervisor nurse. She was getting up from her seat with grabbing the medical chart into her right hand.

"Come with me Dr. Jackson." She had him followed him down the hall for where he noticed the police protection sitting outside her ICU.

"I see the police are on the ball with protecting the woman from who ever attacked her in the alleyway." He states with standing behind the nurse. She went to speak with the two guards to let them know who was going inside to speak with the patient.

Dr. Thomas Jackson walked into the unit to find that his patient was indeed awake, in spite of the bandages covering the right side of her head.

"Suzy, this is Dr. Thomas Jackson. He's a therapist assign to your medical case. He would very much like to talk to you about last night. Is this possible Suzy?" Judith asked with watching her reaction for any type of severe pain.

"I will try for now." Suzy said to the both of them in her unit.


	9. Chapter 9

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 9th

Dr. Jackson grabbed a chair to sit next to the side of Suzy's bed. Taking out his note pad. He started to take down his notes once his patient started to talk.

"I was contacted by a friend of mine name Julie. She works for the Lofton law office off Times Square. Julie had given me her bosses name to contact him for an blind date for New Year's Eve."

"So you called this Lofton for the blind date?" Jackson asked Suzy with asking the question.

"His full name I believe is James Elroy Lofton. Well any rate Doctor I called him just for the hell of it." She takes a breath into her lungs while moving a little in her hospital bed.

"Are you in great pain?" He asked with moving up from his chair. "I can call for a nurse."

"I am suffering a little Doctor Jackson, I am tolerate it for now. Thanks for asking never the less.

"What happened afterwards Suzy?" He replied with jotting down something onto his pad.

"I called him. At first he thought it was a joke of sorts. But when I mention my friend that works in his office. He agreed. It was at this point we started to talk about where and when to meet for the date."

"Go on Suzy...What was your first impression of the lawyer?" As he waited for her reaction to the question.

"My first impression was the fact I found him very handsome, but yet I had this strange feeling that something surely wasn't right with this man. Otherwise I still went to meet him at the bar. This is when I started to lose my memory about the rest of the night."

"How so Suzy? Is their a possible chance he might of drugged your drinks during the time you probably went to the ladies room?"

"Come to think of it Dr. Jackson. There is a good chance he might of. I had gone to the ladies room four times since my bladder doesn't tolerate the liquor very well."

Dr. Jackson laughed a little, even though he knows it's a serious subject for when it comes to drinking heavy. "I am sorry for laughing at what you said about your bladder. We will stop for now and set up another time to discuss the matter."

"Thanks Doctor Jackson, I am some what tired after talking to you. I could use the pain killers now, as my head is starting to head again."

"I understand Suzy. I can always come back later after your had some rest and your food." He states with getting up from his seat and taking his note pad with him.

"That is find with me Doc." She said just prior to seeing the nurse walk in with the pain syringe. "Just in time nurse, I could use the medication at this time after my session with Dr. Jackson."

"It's why I am here. Your pain levels were showing up at the nurses station computer monitors."

"I will go now Suzy. Feel better with the medication, and I will talk to you later." He walks out while letting the nurse do her job with the medication.


	10. Chapter 10

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter Ten

The 12th precinct once again had sent out a small crime scene unit to the alleyway for where they found the woman Suzy.

Sergeant Esposito walking around the area, while the two other officers went the opposite way looking for clues. Esposito kept on walking until he saw something shining against the back drop of the wall.

With his blue gloves on and a plastic evidence bag. He went to bend down to pick up the item. It was some sort of a pen with the name of a lawyer name Lofton. He played it into the evidence bag. While taking out his cell-phone to call Captain Beckett at the 12th precinct.

'Beckett! Javier what's up at the scene?" She asked with walking out of the break room to head for her office.

"I was scanning the area Beckett. I found something really interesting that will no doubt find out just who might of been in that alley with Suzy."

"What did you find bro?" She walked into her office with closing the door behind her.

"I found a pen that has the lawyer's name James Lofton on it. I placed it into the evidence bag to have the experts check for any further prints on it or anything else that might be developed."

"Good work Javier. Where is your next destination?" She asked with sitting down on her chair.

"I plan on taking a drive over to the lawyer's officer and see if I can ask him a few questions. I need to know just exactly where was he on New Year's Eve. Don't worry Captain, I am bringing the Crime Scene unit with me to his office. In case he tries to pull something on me or the others."

"Tell you what Javier. I will come and join you and see his face when we tell him that he's a suspect in the beating of Suzy Walters. I will leave momentary to join your group." She gets up to end the conversation, as she places her cell-phone into her purse. Along with having her weapon as well.


	11. Chapter 11

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 11

Down town near Times Square. Lawyer James Lofton was coming back from a meeting with other lawyers to discuss the expansion of Times Square.

Walking into the outer office. He asked his secretary Rose Mary on whether or not he had any messages or visitors the past few hours.

"I am very sorry sir. It's been rather quiet today with the day after New Year's. I would assume everyone has a hang over of sorts today."

"No doubt Rose Mary. I will be in my office working on the lap top trying to finish the last of the designs for the higher ups." He says with taking in his brief case to go inside while turning on the lights.

 **Outside the law firm's building.**

Sergeant Javier Esposito and his four man crime scene arrived at the address, as with Captain Kate Beckett driving her vehicle behind Esposito's unmarked black SUV.

Beckett looks up into the air to see how far the floors go. "Beautiful building I might say Javier. Shall we go find out what floor our suspect is on? Gentlemen I suggest you follow us before deciding on any course of action with the unit."

"Yes sir." LT. says to Captain Beckett. Since he volunteered today to be on the unit with having to be short of help with the holiday and vacations. One of them being Detective Kevin Ryan having taken his wife Ginny out west.

It was at this time everyone walked inside the building. They were lucky this time around having found that a security guard was at the information desk.

"Oh, yes Captain Beckett. James Lofton can be found on the 12th floor room 1232 down the hall once yur able to get off the elevator."

"Thanks." She said to the smiling officer at the desk. No doubt he had a few too many last night for New Year's.

Everyone headed for the main elevator not busy for the moment with the holiday.

Getting inside. Beckett presses the button for the 12th floor. All of a sudden the elevator started to move quickly. This is when Beckett had to hold onto herself with the movement being quickly. One thing for sure it wasn't a good thing for the twins.

Finally stopping onto the 12th floor. Everyone moved out of the elevator to head on down the corridor until they found Lofton's office.

"Here we are Beckett." Javier Esposito states to his friend and captain of the 12th precinct.

Beckett knocks on the door before everyone moved inside. Rose Mary looked up from her computer to asked the following question.

"Can I help you?" She says with starting to pick up the phone to let her boss know who is here.

"We are looking for James Lofton. I am captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct. I have a number of questions that needs to be asked of Lofton."

"I will let him know your here Captain. Otherwise there is nothing more that needs to be done. " She dials the number to his extension. "Sir, the police are here to speak with you. I have no idea sir for what." She can hear him say over the phone that he will be right out.


	12. Chapter 12

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 12th

Lawyer James Lofton came out of his office to meet up with the police from the 12th precinct.

"You wish to speak with me about something really important?" He says with a canny sense of sarcasm.

"Mr. Lofton, you are under arrest for the brutal beating of Suzy Walters found near a Times Square alleyway. Along with the fact we found this also in the alley way for where the woman was found."

Sergeant Javier Esposito pulled out the evidence bag with his glove to show the lawyer the pen that was found. "I believe Mr. Lofton this is yours!" Javier showed him the pen in his face just to prove a point with the jackass.

"And what makes you think it was me in that alleyway?" He says to the officers taking out the hand cuffs to be placed on his wrists behind his back.

"Because we have the woman that was beaten in the hospital." Sergeant Esposito says to the lawyer while placing the handcuffs behind his back. While giving the usual routine of rights for when it comes to the arrest.

"Rose Mary, do me a favor. It looks like I will need a lawyer myself. Call my father and explain to him what is going on at this time."

"Yes sir, Mr. Lofton. I will call your father right away at his penthouse." She said to the boss being pushed out of the office by both sergeant Javier Esposito and Sergeant LT Williams.


	13. Chapter 13

When the New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 13th

Rose Mary after the police left the office with taking her boss James Lofton down town to the 12th precinct. After wards she went to pull up her bosses father's number in the directory.

Gregory Lofton came up on the screen. For which she moved the phone closer to her at her desk. She was mostly shaking like a leaf after that event with the police.

She goes to dial the number of his father. One of the biggest lawyers listed in the Tri-State region. "Hello, this is Gregory Lofton. Rose Marie is that you calling me after New Year's?" He asked with two other friends of his visiting him at his home. As the number was rooted to his address instead of the office.

"Sir, I am sorry to bother you this way. But your son James has been arrested by the police of the 12th precinct."

"Really! What 's the crime the police arrested him for?" He asked in a sarcasm way with his tone over all.

"They said your son was accused of beating a woman up in some alley way near Times Square. From what I understand sir, the woman is in the hospital recovering from the severe beating."

"All right Rose Mary. I will drive down to the 12th precinct to speak with it's captain. And find out what other charges will be brought against my son."

"Thank you Sir, and good luck.' Rose Mary says over the phone to hang up. In spite of what has happened with Lofton. She still had a great deal of work that needed to be filed before she leaves for the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 14th

For almost 30 minutes Suzy Walters was talking to the therapist about her entire life. It was amazing that she was able to get this far with all of the guys she had gone out and hurt her mostly.

In a way he felt some what sad at the fact she has to suffer this much from this one man James Lofton. But still she couldn't tell him where this beating had happened to her.

"Doc, The only thing I do remember was the fact that I didn't hear the New Year's eve ball drop for which was very strange. Maybe it was all of those drinks I had might of been the cause of my memory lost." She said very somber with placing herself into a more comfortable spot.

"Are you in pain?" The therapist asked with placing down his note pad onto the table on the side of him.

"No pain doctor. Just the memories are starting to come back to me. And believe me, I don't like it at all."

"And what is that Suzy?" He asked with taking his note pad once again into his hand.

"To have that animal all over me in that alleyway when I told him I wasn't interested in sex or anything else for that matter."

'Are you sure about all this that you now remember?" He writes down the information that Suzy just remembered about the offer of sex.

"Very sure Doc! I just hope to god the police will be able to put that animal into jail for a long time to come."

"Well than Suzy. Your going to have to speak with the police about it. Do you want me to place the call and have them speak with you about the beating?"

"I will speak with them, just as soon as they arrive. Do what is necessary to bring them here. I don't wish to suffer any further because of that jerk."

"Ok Suzy, I will go out to the nurses station to make the call. Otherwise you will need to do the rest with talking to the police. Please relax until they get here."

"Thanks." She replied with laying back down in her bed to relax.

He states with taking his note pad and placing it in his brief case to bring him to the nurses station.


	15. Chapter 15

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 15

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct. A call was coming in from the Manhattan Medical Center nurses station. Sergeant Javier Esposito answer the call at his station. He was alone having his partner to be working on a case after just getting back from his vacation.

"Sergeant Javier Esposito how can I help you?" He asked with sitting down into his seat.

"I am Doctor Thomas Jackson the therapist in charge of Suzy Walters who was found in the alley way. She is requesting to speak with the police about the lawyer James Lofton having beaten her."

"Doctor Jackson, I am the chief detective in charge of the case. I will be coming down to speak with the woman. But I would like to let you know that we have Lofton currently in processing until his lawyer arrives. He won't say a word until than Doctor."

"I will be in my office. When you arrive at ICU. Please have the supervisor at the desk to page me. I would very much like to be their when you talk with her."

"Very well doctor. I will inform Captain Beckett of the situation on what is going on with Suzy Walters. See you soon depending on the traffic driving over."

The phone went dead afterwards. Javier went to speak with Beckett having to be in her office after coming back earlier with arresting lawyer James Lofton.

He knocked on the door. Having to hear her response for him to come on in.

"What's up Javier?" She asked with putting down the file she was reading in front of her.

"I was talking to the therapist in charge of Suzy Walters. She is requesting to speak with the police about her beating by James Lofton."

"Lets go Sergeant. I am very interested in speaking with her. And I know your wanting to put that damn dirt bag into prison for good." She states with a great deal of emotion with grabbing her jacket. While Esposito went to his station to get his jacket and gloves with the temperature having dropped.

 **Forty minutes later...**

Captain Kate Beckett and Sergeant Javier Esposito both arrived in separate vehicles. Finding park spots near the main emergency entrance.

Beckett spoke with the security guard asking them for a pass to get onto the sixth floor ICU.

Moments later they arrived with getting off the main elevator to head on over to the nurses desk.

"Can I help you ?" Jackie the main supervisor answered the question.

"I am Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct. We are here to see a patient Suzy Walters."

"Oh, yes. I will call her therapist to come here to speak with you about her condition." Jackie said with picking up the phone to call him.

"We will wait ." Javier says with standing behind Beckett feeling a little bit pissed off a little.


	16. Chapter 16

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 16

Beckett and Esposito had waited about five minutes before the therapist had shown up outside of Suzie Walters room.

He was able to see the two officers waiting for him. As he walked over to let them know on who he was in the first place.

"So how is she doctor?" Beckett asked the first question of many in the long process.

"She is doing much better Captain once she started to get back her memories after that horrible beating she taken by the lawyer James Lofton."

"We have photos with us of the lawyer. We would like to be sure that it's him after all before we go hog wild with his arrest. Even though he's in processing at the precinct. I understand his lawyer is on the way over to represent his own son."

"This is not a good situation Captain to have his own father take over his case in regard to his son's crime. Otherwise lets go in and talk with my patient."

They walk inside her as she was sitting up reading a magazine that was given to her by one of the nurses. She looks up to see her therapist walk in with she assumes the police.

"Miss Walters, I am Captain Beckett, This is Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan. We are here to help you out with what had happened to you."

"I hope that monster James Lofton goes to jail for a long time to come." She states in a highly agitated state.

"Miss Walters, we have photos of the lawyer. We would like to have you point him out ." Sergeant Esposito says with looking over at his partner. He hands the photos over to her to look at.

"Please be sure Miss Walters on what your seeing in front of you." Beckett says with moving over to her by the bed. She could see the woman start to shake at looking at the five photos.

Ryan for the first time came over to ask on whether she was fine or not.

"I am fine everyone. It's him Captain Beckett. Lawyer James Lofton for whom the bell tolls with his beating. I had said no to him in the alley after asking he wanted Sex from me. Even though I had n idea at the time on how I was able to get to that alley."

"No doubt your drinks were drugged while you were out with him at the restaurant." Beckett announced to the patient.

"No doubt Captain Beckett. Do you mind that I rest a little? I am a little tire all of a sudden."

It was at this point the four of them leave her room to talk further. While she rested a little before starting once more.


	17. Chapter 17

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 17

After they had left her room. An hour later after trying to rest in her started to have flash backs of her beating from Lofton. Only this time the images were coming from inside the bar Rose's that evening.

She was having different images of people she had never seen before. After a few moments, she woke up quickly to look at the time on the clock.

She had a feeling with it being late, her therapist might of gone home for the evening. Never the less she rang for a nurse that was in charge of her case.

Moments later a young blonde woman name Teri came in to see on whether she was fine or not.

"Can I ask a favor Teri? Do you happen to know on whether my therapist had gone home for the evening?" Suzy asked in a low volume with the question.

"He did Suzy. However there are two police offices are still here to speak with you further. I understand they had gone down stairs to have a late dinner in the cafe. I will have them page for you that your interested in speaking with them."

"Thank you."

 **Meanwhile at the 12th precinct...**

Lawyer Gregory Lofton was waiting inside the interrogation room by himself. His son James Lofton having to be in processing was being brought up to have him speak with his lawyer about the beating and other charges against him.

Captain Beckett leaving the two detectives at the hospital. She had come back to wait for James Lofton to be brought over to the Interrogation room one.

She had a awful feeling that Lofton's father wasn't all too pleased with his son's actions.

Lt. came knocking on her door. Telling her that the suspect has been brought into the room for where his father is waiting to speak with him.

"Thanks, I will be right their Lt. This is going to be an interesting little show between the both of them." She stated with getting up from her seat to head on over to room one.


	18. Chapter 18

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 18

When the officers had brought in James Lofton from processing. He was able to see his father sitting at the far end of the wooden table. While Beckett stayed behind the glass wall to watch the proceedings.

"So tell me son. What exactly did you do this time that I might not be able to get you off this time?" He stated very strongly towards his son.

"I didn't do a thing to the woman dad. The police are trying to roust me for something was said by a woman that was found in an alleyway." He says with his usual lying ways for which his father knows from the long association.

"Oh really James! Than why does the police have evidence having found your pen in the alley for where the woman Suzy Walters was found beaten just outside from Times Square?"

"What are you trying to do dad? Make me look guilty right from the very beginning?" He slammed his hand onto the table to have it hurt a great deal.

"Your damn right James! Your whole entire life has been nothing but endless trouble for when it comes to the police. I won't condone your life no longer." He stated with getting up from his seat to knock onto the glass to have the Captain come into the room.

"How can I help you, Mr. Gregory Lofton?" Beckett says with moving near the lawyer having to be extremely frustrated at his own son.

"I need to see this woman Suzy Walters at the hospital. I have to see for myself with talking to her and get the entire story straight. Because I won't try to help him no further Captain Beckett."

"Very well Mr. Lofton. We will drive over to the hospital to speak with the patient. I know it's late. But I understand that Suzy has been talking to her therapist most of the day."

"Lets go Captain. While your men take my son back to processing for the rest of the evening."

It was at this point she contacted her officers having to be out some where in the bull pen. She asked Lt. and another officer to take the lawyer James Lofton back to his cell for now.


	19. Chapter 19

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 19th

Captain Beckett asked the lawyer Gregory Lofton to ride with her over to the hospital.

He goes to open the vehicle's door to get inside next to Kate Beckett. He was still steaming with his son in a great deal of hot water with the police.

"Tell me Mr. Lofton, why did you think your son did what he did with the woman and beating her to a pulp?" She asked as she moved out of the under ground parking lot of the precinct.

"Ever since he was a little boy. He was always looking for attention in every section of his life. And prior to his mother passing away. I wasn't able to control him. Until he had gotten older to enter the schools to become a lawyer."

"That's a real shame Mr. Lofton. Your son is in a great deal of trouble with the evidence. And your going to see once we get inside the hospital and speak with Suzy."

"I know it's at this point. Captain, is it possible to be able to talk about a deal for when it comes to my son? I know it's also going to be up to what Suzy has to say on the matter."

"We will see Mr. Lofton. This entire case has not been all that easy to work. Especially when Suzie was beaten during New Year's."

Afterwards they had gotten quiet. As Beckett driving at a normal pace. They were finally able to arrive at the Manhattan Medical Center.


	20. Chapter 20

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 20

Stopping off at security in the front. Beckett and Gregory Lofton were able to received their passes to up to the sixth ICU to see Suzie Walter. Even though it was some what late for visitors.

Taking the main elevator up to the floor. Beckett was asked to stop at the nurses station to ask on whether Miss Walters therapist had left for the evening.

"Yes, he has Captain Beckett. However he was expecting to have you come this evening to speak with the patient. So please go on in and just be very gentle with the woman." Supervisor Janis Moreland asked with the two of them standing in front of the desk.

"We will try our best Miss Moreland." Gregory says with a soft heart tone for a change. After being upset most of the time once he found out about his son's actions.

Walking the both of them down the hall. Beckett was beginning to think that Gregory Lofton is being very honest with himself for a change.

Arriving and knock on the half open door. They heard the woman's voice telling them to come on in.

Taking a moment to introduce themselves to Suzie. She was very interested in talking to them.

Though she was having pain on the one side of her face. Gregory just couldn't believed it that she was enduring a great deal. "Do you want us to call for the nurse to give you something for the pain?"

"No it's fine. I can at least tolerate it at this point. I just wanted to let you know that your son James did me wrong first with drugging my drinks, and than trying to take advantage of me sexually in the alley before deciding to beat me up to a pulp and leaving me their."

"It's too bad Suzie. I plan to see that my son goes to jail for what he did to you. Please don't worry about the hospital bills and probably physical therapy and a therapist afterwards. I will pay for everything Miss Walters."

This is when Captain Beckett says something. "I must say Gregory it's very nice of you to do that for here."

"I truly do appreciate it Mr. Lofton. Thank you for all of your help. Your son needs a great deal of help along the way. It was nice for the both of you to come here. But can you please go now. It's been a long day for me. I will be talking with the therapist in the morning. However right now I need to sleep." She says with a loud yawn, in spite of the discomfort from the beating.

"We will leave than Miss Walters." Beckett says with giving the hint to Gregory to start moving out of the room. In unison..."Good night!" Gregory and Beckett says to Suzie.


	21. Chapter 21

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 21

"It's no sense to stay here any further. Suzie is going to try and sleep, even though I know it's not going to be easy for her to sleep." Beckett says with using her keys to open up the front door of her vehicle of the parking lot.

"You can drop me off at the under ground parking lot of the 12th precinct. It's no sense to speak with my son now. I will try to make sense of all this in the morning." He says with such sadness in his tone.

"I know it's late Gregory. Driving back to your apartment at this hour is just plain crazy. Would you be interested in staying at my husband's loft for tonight. We have plenty of room. I will call Castle and let him know we are coming."

"That's fine Captain Beckett. I can than discuss my plan to try and get my son off. Even though he's not going to like the idea at all."

"We will talk about it when we get to the Loft. But first I need to make that phone call."

Richard Castle was sitting in the living area with his son Reece laying down between his legs. Calling Andrea over since she was on the other couch having finished watching a holiday movie on the wall tv.

It was at this time...Castle's cell-phone went off on the coffee table in front of him. "Hello! Beckett, I wasn't expecting you to call."

"I have a guest coming to stay at the Loft for the night. It's Gregory Lofton, the lawyer that is representing his son in the Suzie Walters case." She says to her husband trying to understand why she was doing this in the first place.

"Well no matter Kate. You will explain it better to me when you and your guest arrives. But for now I will have Andrea put Reece to bed since we were watching a holiday movie."

"See you soon." She hangs up the phone while placing the cell back into her coat pocket.


	22. Chapter 22

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 22

After speaking with his wife Kate Beckett. Castle walked over to the bar table in the corner to put together the ingredients with a guest coming over.

He still doesn't understand why she is doing this in the first place. Maybe she might be working on a plan to get down to the real truth. He just hopes to god with the plan in her mind doesn't hurt the woman Suzie Walters further.

Turning down the lights a little. Plus Turning up the flames in the fireplace. Looking at the time on the clock in front of him. He had the feeling they will be here soon with traffic being light at this time of the night.

Andrea had come down from her room to get herself a few snacks. Castle asked on how her writing was going with the fan fiction. "So far I have finished up nine different chapters. By the way the spare room up stairs is ready to be used by your wife's guest."

"Thanks. I have a feeling he's not going to be using it for awhile." Giving her the hint that something must be up at this time with her boss Kate Beckett.

 **Author notes: I am sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Due to the fact I lost cable and Internet. It's only now that the Internet has come back up. THANK GOD!**


	23. Chapter 23

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 23

James Lofton having been placed in the jail cell for the evening. He was having a hard time trying to cope. Since their were three others for varies of crimes.

He hated being here in the first place. Along with the fact his own father did this to him. And he has no idea how long he's going to be here in the first place.

He tried to scream out for one of his jailers to come on over and open the cell for what ever his reason was.

When the young officer name Garrison new to the precinct the past month. He told Lofton that he needed to keep quiet with upsetting the rest of his guest trying to sleep.

Lofton didn't like the way he was being treated by this young punk.

Meanwhile at the loft...

Castle and Gregory were drinking buddies sitting on the couch near the fire place.

As of yet his wife hasn't shown up. No doubt their had to be a reason for the most times.

"So tell me Gregory. How long have you been a lawyer for the cooperate high ups of Wall Street?"

"Oh geez! 31 years and counting. I tried to get my son to work with me. But he wanted no part of it Mr. Castle. And now look where he's landed so far?"

"Does your son have anything to do with the criminals for where he can cash in on them?" Castle says with handing Gregory another drink, along with himself.

Just prior to the question. All of a sudden the front door finally opened with Beckett having two bags of Chinese in her hands. "Sorry I am late. I decided to pick up the Chinese thinking that the two of you had started to go heavy on the drinks. It's too bad I can't with carrying these two in my stomach." She says with padding her stomach while placing the bags onto the kitchen counter. "Any one interested?" She announced with seeing the two of them walk over slowly while placing their shot glasses onto the side of the counter.


	24. Chapter 24

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 24

Gregory was sitting across from Castle and Beckett from inside of the Kitchen between drinking and having the Chinese food that Beckett had brought in.

Kate kept watching Gregory drink like a fish. She wasn't likely the idea that he was trying to drown his sorrows. "Mr. Lofton, with your son in jail at the moment. No doubt the judge in the morning is going to have the bail set really high. Will you or your son be able to pay it to get him released?"

"We both have the funds Captain Beckett. However I have been thinking about this for awhile. What type of deal will you and your superiors will be able to come up with?"

"I will need to speak with the police commissioner about it. However their is a good chance we might get your son into the Witness Protection Program depending on what everyone has to say on the subject." Beckett says with watching her husband down another whiskey with his buddy Gregory Lofton.

"When will you know anything Captain Beckett?" Lofton asked while downing his last shot for the evening. He was totally exhausted as he tells this to Richard Castle.

"Give it a few days. But for now I am in need to finish up the last of the eggs before going to bed. Rick, would you be so kind is to walk Mr. Lofton up to his room?"

"Sure! " He said while watching the lawyer start to move slowly heading towards the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 25

Suzie Walters was having a very bad night trying to sleep. All of a sudden she was suffering flash backs and a great deal of pain.

When her night nurse came in to see her in distressed. She called in the night doctor Tamlin a specialist on head traumas.

When he came in to see Suzie holding the right side of her head. He could tell right away there was a problem. There was fluid draining from the wound. Right away he ordered the nurse to prep her for surgery.

Walking outside to the ICU desk. He had the nurses call ahead to have the room ready. Dr. Tamlin and Dr. Jerry Winters will be working on the woman to clear out the drainage and other issues.

Moments later ...

The transport male nurse and one other was pulling out her bed in order to get the woman onto the main transport bed. There was no problem with it. As she was able to move herself slowly with help from the male nurses.

Afterwards they moved her through the hall to head on down to the fourth floor with the main elevator working fast.

It was at this point with the patient having to be getting ready in the waiting surgeon's section.

Meanwhile back up on the sixth floor. The supervisor nurse had the duty to call Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct. She had the home phone and cell-number of the Captain in case of problems with her health.


	26. Chapter 26

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 26

Even though it was late at the Loft. Beckett's cell-phone had gone off in the bedroom after she and Castle had gone to bed.

There guest lawyer Gregory Lofton was upstairs sound asleep after drowning himself to a number of shots.

Beckett right away got out of the bed waking Castle in the process. Taking her cell-phone from the dresser quickly. She went to answer it to find out it was the hospital telling her that patient Suzie Walters had gone back in to have surgery on the right side of her head.

"How long ago did she go into surgery?" She asked in a serious tone of voice with the question.

"Thirty minutes ago Captain Beckett. I will leave a voice mail to let you know when the patient comes out of surgery."

"Thank you, Miss Fielders." It was at this time the cell-phone went dead with the conversation.

Beckett afterwards slowly got into bed next to her husband. "How bad Kate with the surgery that is needed?"

"She said it had something to do with drainage on the right side of the brain. She is currently being worked on by two doctors that are specialists."

"Lets hope she is able to survive. Because if she doesn't...James Lofton will be charge with possible murder." Castle announced with his statement.

"And why I had mention the Witness Protection Program. Because once the press gets a hold of this. Every criminal wanting to make a buck will be after him. And no doubt lawyer James Lofton will be anxious for a safe haven."

"It's going to be interesting to see who gives in first. Either James or his father Gregory for the battle to be free from those cronies trying to kill them both."

"For now I am going to bed. I will worry about it in the morning Castle." As she kisses him on the cheek before getting under the blankets.


	27. Chapter 27

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 27

There was an issue with one of the inmates placed in James Lofton cell at the precinct.

Lofton was told several times during the night to keep his mouth shut. But he wasn't listening to anyone and that includes the guard.

Avery one of the last placed inside. Had the idea of trying to force his hand with punching Lofton in the face and the back of his neck.

When the guard had heard the screaming. He asked for help from the over night department. Night watch Commander Jose Anderson came into the back to see just what the hell was going on.

And when he saw the bloody Lofton on the ground inside his cell. He ordered to have the other inmates removed to another cell until they cleaned up the inside.

While an ambulance was dispatched with the guards to bring Lawyer James Lofton to the prison section of the Manhattan Medical Center.

It took about thirty minutes for the ambulance to arrive and get the patient ready inside. Otherwise Lofton was sedated while the ambulance was bringing him over to the prison section.

On duty...Doctor Mark Richman working for the last eight hours. He was being called to the front of the nurses station. His patient would be arriving in a few moments from the 12th precinct.

He would be needing to write up a report to be sent back to the precinct, including a phone call to Captain Kate Beckett.

Moments later the ambulance pulls into the area. While the two police officers in the front and back wait for the technician to get the patient ready to bring inside for medical treatment.

Bringing in the stretcher with Lofton. Dr. Richman orders the technician to bring him into room two. While the two officers will be waiting outside for any sign of trouble.


	28. Chapter 28

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 28

Dr. Mark Richman walking into the emergency room number two. While the technician moving in his patient James Lofton.

Placing Lofton onto the table. Dr. Richman now with a nurse was helping him with removing the damage tissue from his head and face.

"Who ever hit this man, really did a job on him to cause a great deal of bruising in and around his face and top part of his head."

While the doctor was working on Lofton. One of the security people came in with a full report for the doctor to read. Even though it's going to be another 15 to 20 minutes to take care of his patient.

"Janey, do me a favor while I finish up here. What does the report has to say on this James Lofton?" He says with wiping his brow from the sweat that has started to drip from his forehead.

"Ok doctor. The report says that James Lofton is a lawyer. And is involved in a beating of a woman that he thrown inside of an alleyway a few blocks away from Times Square. From what the report states is the fact the woman Suzie Walters has gone back into surgery with some sort of fluid that the doctors need to drain."

"Anything further on this Walters?" Dr. Richman asked with cleaning up the last of the tissue and blood having been done by the inmate at the 12th precinct. "He should be coming around soon. Do me a favor Janey? Don't mention this Suzie Walters in front of this patient."

"I won't Doc. I need to return to report back to the security officer. I will be right back Dr. Richman, unless you need me for something important."

"Sure Janey." She goes to leave, while he finished up the last of his work on James Lofton. He should be coming around with-in the next few moments.


	29. Chapter 29

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 29

As for Suzie Walters. She was having a hard time with her vitals. The two doctors did their best with the draining of the fluid on the right side of her brain.

Dr. Michaels in charge ordered a 24/7 watch on the patient in case of a drastic change in her condition. As the transport technicians were bringing the woman back over to her ICU.

Afterwards, once she is settled in. Dr. Michaels will be ordering a series of tests to keep up to date with her physical health and most of all mental.

Writing up a series of tests. He hands them over to the supervisor in charge of the over night shift. She stated that she had a contact number for the doctor to call the 12th precinct in case of a change in Suzie's Walters condition.

"Can I read what it says Iris about contacting the police about her recent surgery?" She hands him the clip board with the memo.

"This woman seems to be very important to the 12th precinct for some odd reason." Iris says to the doctor raising his eye brow with reading the last of the vital information in regard to what exactly happened to her.

"Interesting never the less. I am done here for the rest of the night. I suggest you call over the resident Doctor Jordon and explain to him about his patient for the rest of the night."

"I will call him right now doctor. While I have nothing to do for the moment." She says with seeing the doctor head off into the sunset with taking the elevator to his office to sign out.


	30. Chapter 30

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 30

Dr. Jordon after being called from seeing another patient. He went inside to check up on Suzie Walters after coming down from the surgeon's ward.

He had orders to keep an eye on the woman any other further trauma. The medication given to her was extremely strong to keep her out further for at least six hours.

Even though there were orders to let the police officials know that she will be out.

Checking her pupils with his special medical light. He was able to tell that she was coping well after having the fluid drained from the right side of her brain.

He was mostly happy with the results. Including having the monitor overhead basically was showing the same thing as well.

 **Meanwhile at the Loft...**

Lawyer Gregory Lofton was having a hard time trying to fall asleep after a few hours of tossing and turning. Looking at the time. He needed to head on downstairs to see if Castle was still up having to be a writer for years.

Putting on Castle's robe and slippers having to be the same built and height.

Holding onto the railing with the lights down low. Once he made down to the bottom. He noticed that his office light was on. Hopefully he will be lucky to have company for at least an hour.

Gregory knocked on his door ever so lightly. He heard the word "Come." He walks in to see Richard Castle on the laptop doing his usual thing with his writing for Black Pawn Publishing.

"I couldn't sleep. So I came to see on what your up to." Gregory says to the writer.

"I tried sleeping for a few hours, but I gave up to see how far I can get with working on my new Nikki Heat novel."

"Just to let you know. I am a fan of the Heat novels as with the old Storm books. What's this story about your working on?" He asked with taking a chair to sit in front of his desk.

"It's a different take on the criminals going against each other to cause a double and triple crossed with having to steal a fortune in diamonds."

'Wow! It already sounds interesting. Can I read some of the other works you have placed on your computer?"

"Sure! How about a drink while we are at it this late evening?"

"Why not Castle!" Gregory says with a wide grin on his face.


	31. Chapter 31

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 31

Kate Beckett was trying to sleep. However the twins inside of her were having other ideas. When she opened her eyes, Castle was no where to be found.

Since she wasn't able to sleep no further. She had a feeling her husband was in his office with the lawyer Gregory Lofton.

She has been thinking about the situation with his son the Witness Protection Program. She felt that it might not be worth it. Depending on the type of information he might have to give. She knows these people for a long time. They are looking for something that will put a number of people into prison.

So she will have to be very careful with all that she plans on doing during the next few weeks.

As for Gregory and his son. She and Castle could see that there has been a great deal of resentment towards each other. And to have his son work a deal with the Witness program just might push him to the very edge.

Before walking into his office. She had to make herself that special drink that Dr. Anderson had given to her for the upset stomach from the twins.

Afterwards she knocked on his door before going inside. It was a strange sight to see Gregory on Castle's computer reading different chapters for his latest Nikki Heat novel.


	32. Chapter 32

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 32

Castle looked up to see his wife standing in the door way. "Are you feeling all right?" Castle asked when he saw her place her hand on her stomach. "Did you take Dr. Anderson special drink to help with the discomfort?"

"Right here Rick." She shows him the drink before going to sit down on the couch.

"So Gregory, I see you weren't able to sleep as well. What else is on your mind that we haven't discuss about your son?"

"I know Beckett this is a long shot with my son. What if he was double crossed with someone to look like my son? He's been having a number of his associates go after him because of his dirty dealings the past months."

Castle was the first to say something. "You really think that Gregory?"

"I will have to think hard about this Gregory. Especially if I have to convince my superiors over me. I would doubt they would believe it. Especially when you have the only eye witness in the hospital from the beating."

"I will appreciate it Captain Beckett. I know this may sound crazy to the both of you. I really don't wish to throw my son to the wolves at this time of his life."

"I can understand Gregory. Castle and I will try our best to see that your son James Lofton gets a fair deal with the law process." She goes to finish up her drink. "I don't know about the two of you. I am going back to bed to try and sleep a few more hours."

"We are done here as well Kate." Castle said with telling Gregory to shut down the lap top.


	33. Chapter 33

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 33

Meanwhile in the hospital. Suzy Walters currently was doing much better since the surgery. She was currently waking with two over night techs having come in to take a look at the patient.

She was going to have a number of questions to be asked. Tara went over with a special light to check her pupils. She was differently coming quickly.

The other tech Sarah Williams took the patient's chart to write down the vitals that was upon the patient's head. She was being careful with this since the doctors and the manager of the hospital were keeping a close eye on the woman.

It was at this time that Tara heard moaning coming from Suzy's mouth. She was beginning to wonder her pain medication needed to be raised since coming out of surgery.

She would have to speak with the surgeon that had operated on Walters. But she waited to see if she can get any info out of Walters. Tara moved over to the patient to ask on whether she can hear her. If you can please shake your head Suzy.

She shook her head telling Tara, that she was able to hear her. Before finally using her own voice. "Tara, are you in a great deal of pain?" She asked before waiting for a response.

"Slightly. Can I have some water with my mouth so dry?" She replied to the woman in front of her.

"Of course dear you can have water." Tara went to pour the water pitcher in a small glass that was on the side of her bed. "Here you go. Make sure you drink it slowly until your stomach gets use to it."

"Thanks." She says. It was after feeling better with the water. She asked the following. "When you get a chance please leave a note with my doctor to let him know I need to speak with Captain Kate Beckett. It's about my case with the beating, I was able to remember a few more items."

"Very well Suzy, I will go to the nurses station to write that note into the computer. But in the mean time you need to try and sleep now."

As she walked over to her to place the bed into a better position, along with her pillows and blanket to make her more comfortable.


	34. Chapter 34

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 34

Beckett went into the bedroom to wait for Castle to walk in. She only had to wait a few moments before he pranced in with a glass of water for himself and ginger ale for his wife.

"Thanks Rick. I must tell you this evening with the lawyer Gregory has been a strange one at that. Do you believe his story about the body double having to be the one that gave that beating to Suzy Walters?"

"No I don't Kate. If this is the case. Than where was the real James Lofton during all this time?" Castle asked with finishing the last of his cold water.

"It's why I need to have my detectives to investigate this entire matter further. Something just doesn't seem kosher in my book Rick." She finishes her drink before placing it on the dresser, and walking back to get under the blankets to stay warm.

"And you really think your department will be able to figure it out at this point?" Castle announced with getting on his side of the bed.

"It's why the mayor and the police commissioner has given me the additional funds to have those officers look for the answers for this case."

"Well any way Kate. It's been a long day and evening. Lets try and get some shut eye before the little monster comes join us later."

She laughed before using the remote to turn out the lights.


	35. Chapter 35

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 35

Captain Kate Beckett with her husband Richard Castle. They were walking Broadway for any type of sign for body doubles. They were looking for a particular company that deal with the public wanting to look like a particular person.

She was getting tired in spite having to be early. She in her right mind decided to go through with her husband. They were getting close when Castle noticed a office name Body Doubles Delight.

"Are you serious Castle? I can't believe it that we just might turn up with something after all." She said with sitting down on the cement wall.

"Come on lets go inside. Let me do the talking Kate. Ok?"

"Sure." She says with moving off the cement with help from her husband.

They walk into the outer office for where a woman assuming to be the secretary sitting behind her computer. There were a number of men and women sitting with their bio's waiting to see the manager of the company.

Kate Beckett was truly amazed to see there was even a look alike Richard Castle, and even herself. Otherwise they stuck to there guns to find this look alive James Lofton.

Castle went to speak with the woman giving a description of who he was looking for.

"You say sir his name is James Lofton?" She asked him with changing computer screens to bring up the following. "Like this man? His name is Adam Sparrow an part time actor."

"Yes exactly who I am would be looking for my gig in a few days. Do you happened to have his address and telephone number?" Castle asked with turning to wink at his wife truly not believing this entire situation.

"I will write everything for you on a piece of paper. Good luck with your gig sir." She writes everything on a white piece of paper before giving it back to Castle and placing it into his coat pocket.

"Thanks." We will be leaving now. When I get back to my office, I will be sure to call him."

They both walk out. "Now I have something to work with this case Castle. But first I will be sending two detectives over to investigate before we decide to do anything."

"I completely understand Kate. But first don't you need to head back to the hospital to speak with Suzy Walters. Since she did say in the note about remembering something else."

"Ok than lets go Rick back to the hospital. I will call Espo and Ryan on the way over."


	36. Chapter 36

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 36

Captain Kate Beckett told her husband to sit down on the bench. She was going to call sergeant Javier Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan at the precinct.

Taking out her cell phone to call them. She dialed the number for which Esposito answered right away.

"Hey bro, we found the actor that might of been involved in the beating of Suzy Walters. I want you and Ryan to head for the following address. It's four blocks from where we are now. His name goes under of Adam Sparrow. Bring him in for questioning Javier. Ok?"

"Sure enough Beckett, we will be leaving the 12th precinct now. Where will you be during this time?" He asked knowing full well, she is going to have lunch with the twins making her hungry.

"I will talk with you later while Castle and I are out for lunch." She says before ending the conversation. "Come on lets go Rick. There was a hog dog vendor stand down the street. I am starved to death." She said while grabbed her hand to head for the vehicle.

Inside Adam Sparrow's apartment complex.

He was just coming back from a small party for actors out of work. Even though the party was short. There was plenty of liquor on hand, and he did have his share of the drinks. It was why he had to lay down on the couch for a little while to dry out so to speak.

However there was a knock on his door for which he had to get up to find out just who it was.

Feeling some what lousy. He still managed to stand up still to walk over to the door to open it.

"Are you Adam Sparrow?" Sergeant Javier Esposito showed his police I.D. as with Kevin Ryan.

"I am. What exactly is going on?" He asked in a serious tone of voice with the question.

"We are taking you into the 12th precinct for questioning for the brutal beating of Suzy Walters." Javier Esposito tells Ryan to place the cuffs on his wrists.

"Who is Suzie Walters?" He asked with Ryan placing the cuffs behind his back.

"Never you mind Mr. Sparrow. You will find out when your at the 12th precinct. Lets go." Esposito says rather harshly with his comments.


	37. Chapter 37

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 37

After having a quick lunch at the hot dog stand. Beckett asked Castle to drop her off at the 12th precinct to speak with Adam Sparrow, while she sent him along home.

"Don't worry Rick. I will call for the car service when I am done working at the precinct."

"Fine. Just don't over work yourself Kate. Remember what the doctor told you about trying to take it easy." Castle mention with getting into the vehicle for where he parked near the ht dog vendor.

"How I do remember Rick. Don't worry, I don't plan to stay long. I need to head on over to the hospital to speak with Suzy Walters, since she has been waiting for awhile now."

Arriving at the 12th precinct...

Sergeant Javier Esposito was going hard at Adam Sparrow trying to break down his story that he was home and not at Rose's bar to pick up Suzy Walters.

"So what your trying to tell me Mr. Sparrow that you have no one to give you an alibi staying for the fact you were home?" Javier says with slamming down his hand onto the table from inside the interrogation room.

"Yes. Unless I do remember walking out into the hallway to pick up the magazine that was left by one of the reps earlier. There is a video camera on all of the floors for security reasons since the last break in that almost killed one of the residents." Sparrow says to have both detectives getting interested with getting on the phone.

"We will check into it Mr. Sparrow." Captain Kate Beckett having to be listening from the other side of the glass barrier. She was more interested as to why Adam Sparrow didn't have a lawyer.

Speaking to Esposito on the other side for a moment before leaving for the hospital. "He claims his lawyer is away for the holiday, even though I was able to leave a voice-mail with his number to have his lawyer Anton Thomas to contact us here at the 12th precinct."

"Give it time Javier. I suggest you don't push any further with Adam until his story is checked out in regard to the video camera on his floor. I need to go now and head for the hospital to speak with Suzy on what else she has to add." She says with moving out of the room with opening the door to the bull pen.

"While your leaving. I will continue to talk with Adam, while Ryan contacts the video company of that building."

"Fair enough. I will try to call you later after I am done talking with Walters. Good night." She says with moving towards her office to pickup any last minute paperwork to take home.


	38. Chapter 38

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 38

"I am very sorry Suzy for not coming to see you sooner. The precinct has been plenty busy with following up leads to your beating. I have a few questions before we begin." Beckett says with pulling out her writing pads to write down the notes.

"I am glad you came Kate. What are the questions that needs to be asked?" Suzy says with sitting up in her bed now making it easier after having the surgery the second time around.

"Do you happen to know a Adam Sparrow?" Beckett asked while watching the reaction on her face.

"I know him. I asked him to join me for the New Year's Eve outing at the bar. But he turned me down due to his committee to some other gig. So he asked his lawyer friend James Lofton to take me out. We met at the bar around six o' clock to start having drinks. This is where I lost all track of time."

"Adam Sparrow claims he doesn't know you." Beckett replied with sitting down on the chair in front of her bed.

"Of course he knows me. Something is wrong with him saying that in the first place." Suzy states with being upset at the fact.

"Beckett, you will need to find out just what exactly is going on with him. And besides I remember more of my memories with seeing this Lofton push me against the cement wall just prior to beating me up."

"When I saw Adam Sparrow for the first time. I just couldn't believe on how much he looked like James Lofton. Believe me this entire case is strange indeed. We will get to the bottom of it with that video in the hallway of Sparrow's apartment building. On whether or not he has the proper alibi."

After talking for a few more moments. It was time for Beckett to leave. While Suzy's nurse came in to check on her, along with the fact it was time for a pain killer.

Beckett promised to be back again depending on the evidence that is released by that particular Ryan currently is working on.


	39. Chapter 39

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 39

Detective Kevin Ryan was checking the video feed that was sent to him by the security company in charge. It had taken a couple of hours after making contact with the manager of the apartment building.

Working from the computer tech room. Sergeant Javier Esposito after trying to break down Adam Sparrow's story. He wanted to find out from Ryan on what was going on with the video feed.

Ryan was going through the last two hours of feed. When all of a sudden he noticed it. Looking at the time of the video. Adam was telling the truth. When one of his neighbor's came out from the apartment to greet Sparrow inside the hallway at the correct time he told the detectives.

Esposito walked all hot and bothered by Sparrow in the interrogation room. "Anything Ryan?" He asked with walking behind him with Ryan sitting at the computer terminal.

"Our suspect Adam Sparrow was telling the truth about his alibi in the hallway. It shows the exact time he came out to speak with one of his neighbors."

"Ok Ryan! Now what do we do with Sparrow?" Esposito says out of frustration.

"Place him back into lock up. Until he decides what to do about a lawyer. Otherwise I need to call Beckett and let her know the results."

"There nothing else to do afterwards Ryan. Once I place Sparrow back into lock up. I will be heading on home for the rest of the evening."

"Me to Javier. Jenny called me earlier to let me know about the dinner she has on hold for me." Ryan replied before moving out of the computer room to his terminal to call Captain Kate Beckett.


	40. Chapter 40

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 40

Ryan and Lt were bringing Adam Sparrow back into the lock up until his lawyer decides to show up with the holiday.

Sparrow wasn't all that pleased with the idea of being in a cell with two others. He was mostly fighting it all of the way once LT opened up the cell and have Ryan pushed the lawyer inside.

Sparrow hollered out for everyone to hear with the lateness of the evening. " **YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT LEAVING ME IN THE CELL!"**

"You need to keep your mouth shut Sparrow." Ryan walked away after venting his anger against the man.

"Who are you, Mr. detective to tell me to shut my mouth?" Sparrow screams out with his face inside of the cells to have the two inmates inside laughing at the total idiot.

Kevin Ryan didn't say anything further with the crazy fool. All he wanted to do is get home to Jenny and the dinner.

After going back to his station. Ryan went to sign off for the evening. Placing his brown jacket on him, along with a black cap and gloves with the sudden dropped in temperature.

Ryan was hoping that his vehicle doesn't drop dead on him with the colder weather. But as it turned out. There wasn't a problem with starting the engine and heading on out of the parking lot from inside of the under ground garage.

 **Thirty minutes later...**

Detective Kevin Ryan and a very tired one at that. He walked into his apartment for where all of the lights were on from inside the living area.

Jenny heard the door opened. She walks into the living area to greet her husband with a smooch. Even though Kevin kissed her back with an effort knowing full well he seem to be under a great deal of stress.

"Come on go into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable." She says to her husband moving slowly into the bedroom.

Five minutes later he changed into his sweats and heavy shirt to keep him warm from the chill. "Where are the children Jenny?"

"They are with Louise next store for the night. She was willing to watch them for the evening. Lets go dinner is ready before it gets cold Kevin."

"I am really hungry tonight after the day I had at the precinct." He started to walk behind Jenny to enter into the dining area.


	41. Chapter 41

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 41

Adam Sparrow after being placed inside his cell once more. He told the two men with him to leave him alone or else he would fight back, along with screaming his brains out to alert the guards in the area.

However one of the over night guards did come over to inspect the cell.

Lt. Sanchez told Sparrow to stop his bitching with the two with him inside. Sparrow had calmed down a little before Lt. Sanchez had gone back to his paperwork in his small alcove near Captain Jose Anderson's office.

Sitting down in his cell. He started to think about certain things. One of them was to who would be trying to black mail him. Even though he was offered a great of money for his gig with the woman.

Looking around his cell. He settled down for the rest of the evening. He was hoping in the morning, he will have a chance to call his lawyer to save his hide.

Kevin Ryan after a stressful day. He was rather enjoying himself with his wife Jenny in the kitchen for dinner. One thing for sure. Jenny made the best roasted Chicken with Stuffing and other goodies to go with the dinner.

The both of them were laughing so hard with Jenny having to be making jokes.

They were very loud as well. Both of the two children Sarah Grace and Nicholas were next door being watched by the neighbor.

"Kevin are you feeling better after eating and having the wine I brought from the liquor store?" Jenny said with leaning over to kiss her husband.

"I feel so much better Jenny." He said with extending the kissing with her.


	42. Chapter 42

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 42

After dinner Jenny asked Kevin on whether he would like to take a walk outside with his wife.

"Why Jenny after being on my feet all day?" He says in a stressed tone to her standing over him from behind after cleaning up the dishes.

"There is something outside I would like to show you since it's a surprised gift for you after all of the hard work."

"All right Jenny. I will go put on my coat since it is rather cold from the recent snow storm we had in the area." He moves up from the chair feeling some what tired from the past few days of running around with the case involving Walters.

Jenny does the same with her black jacket and hat. They still had to be careful with the snow and ice around on the ground, streets and side streets.

Walking outside after taking the elevator down to the bottom level of the apartment complex.

Jenny is the one to have her husband follow her around the block. He was beginning to wonder on what exactly was going on with her over all.

Walking slowly behind his wife in regard to trying not to slip on the sidewalk still with the ice and snow that was plowed by the New York City workers.

It was a moment later...

Jenny tells her husband that his gift was sitting on the street. It was a new brown SUV station wagon for him to drive back and forth to work.

He was in tears after seeing this beautiful gift that she financed with the Avis car company a few miles from there apartment complex.

"I don't know how you did it Jenny. But thank you so much for the station wagon. The old one that I was using would be just about falling apart any time soon."

"Your welcomed my dear husband." She hands him the keys and showed him the paperwork from inside the glove box.


	43. Chapter 43

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 43

Kevin Ryan told his wife that he wanted to take the SUV vehicle out for a spin before going back upstairs to the apartment to sleep.

"You have the keys now Kevin. Be my guest to go by yourself, while I check on the neighbor having to be watching the two children for the night. Have fun my dear husband." She says with moving to head back to the apartment complex.

While Ryan got into the present from his wife to head off towards the precinct. She had suspected that he might be going there in the first place to check up on Adam Sparrow.

 **Twenty minutes later he arrives at the under ground parking lot of the precinct.**

Walking into the back entrance of the lock up for where Sparrow is being held. But first off he went quickly to speak with the night commander Jose Anderson sitting inside his office reading something on the computer.

Knocking on his door. Detective Kevin Ryan walked inside to a very surprised watch commander.

"What the hell are you doing here so late Ryan?" He says with moving away from the computer terminal.

"Would you believe that my wife Jenny decided to give me as a gift a new SUV vehicle. I decided to take it out for a spin with coming here to check on Adam Sparrow."

"He's fine Ryan. I had guards check on him every few hours in case of trouble with his three cell mates. However go ahead and check for yourself as well."

"I will just do that Commander." Detective Ryan walked out to head for the lock up area.

Taking a few moments and catching his breath to release some of the tension all of a sudden was bothering him.

When he arrived at the cell. He found Sparrow sleeping in his cot as with the three other inmates. There was nothing to worry about at this point.

As Ryan decided to head on home and try to get some sleep himself after this evening's little surprise from his wife Jenny.


	44. Chapter 44

When the New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 44

Jenny was getting a little worried as she was laying in bed waiting for her husband to come back from his spin.

Basically she had an idea that he might of went to the 12th precinct to check on his prisoner Adam Sparrow that he had mention earlier.

Earlier Jenny had gone next door to check up on her two children. The both of them were asleep when she came to see how they were doing over all.

Besides checking Sarah Grace and Nicholas. She decided to pay her neighbor ahead of time for the rest of the night. "Jenny thanks for the payment. I appreciate it greatly for even this late hour." Mrs. Florence replied with walking into the living room with Jenny.

"Your welcomed Mrs. Florence. I need to get back to the apartment before Kevin finds it empty."

"No problem Jenny." Jenny walks out of the neighbor's apartment to head for hers.

Taking out the keys having made sure it was lock. She has been living in the complex almost seven years. But still she doesn't trust any one never the less.

Opening the front door. She headed for the bedroom to change into her blue stripe pajamas for the rest of the evening.

As for Kevin Ryan and his new SUV. He was on his way home from seeing Adam Sparrow. He still doesn't understand the situation with Sparrow.

He still thinks that someone is out to black mail him. Even though others don't think like that there is someone involved. But than why would Suzy Walters say something like the fact that Sparrow might be the one that beat her up in the alley.

Finally after a 20 minute drive on the main road. He was glad that the traffic was very light for the late hour. Looking up into the sky after parking his new car in the front of the apartment complex. There was a full moon having to be really bright this evening.

As Kevin Ryan locks up the car taking one last look before walking up the stairs and into the hallway to take the elevator to the sixth floor.

Jenny had locked the door as per the reason. She always is telling her husband that she doesn't trust anyone in this building accept for the next store neighbor.

He walks in to head for the bedroom since the lights in the apartment is turned down.


	45. Chapter 45

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 45

Early morning in the Manhattan Medical Center hospital. Captain Kate Beckett had asked a favor of Dr. Smith to come and speak with a patient name Suzy Walters.

She doesn't know the therapist was coming to see her with Beckett having to set it up.

When her doctor had come in to check on her. It was at this time that he mention it to her.

"Why doctor Lansing?" She sat up all of the way on her hospital bed.

"We thought it would be best that you speak with him to help you discuss what had happen to you in the alleyway. Captain Kate Beckett is a long time patient of his, and she believes in the man in every way."

"Ok I will talk with him Dr. Lansing. When will he be here to speak with me?"

"Actually he's on the way over Suzy. So it could be any time once he signs in with the security guard."

"Some one mentioning my name." It was Dr. Smith standing in the doorway of her room.

"Dr. Smith how are you? I see the security guards didn't give you a hard time with coming this early into the hospital."

"I am fine. And the guards were like pussy cats once I was able to sweet talk them."

Suzy Walters started to laugh loudly in spite of some pain that she was receiving on the right side of her head.

"At least someone is in a good mood." Dr. Lansing went over to check on her to make sure she really was ok, and she was at this point. Her recovering was picking up so much better the past 24 hours. "I will be back to check on Suzy later when I am done with the rounds.


	46. Chapter 46

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 46

"Suzy, It was mention to me by Captain Beckett about a vision or being part of what happened to you in alley. What is this about the New Year's ball never hitting the bottom?" Dr. Smith asked having to be his first question.

"I believe it was something about not seeing the ball drop having been pushed away into the alley and being beat up."

"I understand James Lofton is still the main suspect even though Adam Sparrow's alibi is holding up at the moment." Dr. Smith says with reading his notes from the yellow pad.

"It's what I heard Dr. Smith. I am still some what confused as to what really happened with Lofton having to be in jail at this point and Sparrow in another cell at the 12th precinct. It's what I heard from Captain Beckett."

"How are you feeling Suzy?"

"Getting better as we speak Dr. Smith. I am hoping that I will be able to cope once I leave the hospital." She announced with Dr. Smith picking up the vibes from her tone of voice.

"How so my dear? Are you speaking with going back to work, your apartment or being social again with your friends outside of work?"

"Being social again with men. I am afraid if I choose someone from the bar. That the situation might turn out to be the same like what happened in the alleyway."

"It's nonsense Suzy that you would have to feel this way. Do you think that it might be best after your able to healthy again to stay in a rehab hospital until your able to feel safe being around men once again?"

"I will have to think about it Dr. Smith. I will surely let you know with mentioning it to Captain Beckett. Otherwise I need to see James Lofton in jail for the rest of his life for what he did to me."

"That maybe what you want. It's what the judge and jury will decide on the sentence he's going to get. Anyway I will keep this short for now. Would you like me to come back later or in the morning to have you relax the rest of your day here?"

"Please come in the morning . Thank you for coming."

"Your welcomed." Dr. Smith placed everything back into his briefcase before leaving.


	47. Chapter 47

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 47

Dr. Smith was asked by Beckett to drop by the Loft for a few moments to discuss Suzy Walters with her.

She would be up never the less. Since her mind has been racing on too many subjects of late, and it includes the twins. She was blowing up like a balloon of late the past few weeks. She was hoping to god with the doctor's word that she is not going to gain much more for when it comes to the weight.

And right now she was starting on a container of vanilla ice cream that Castle brought for her while he was out running his errands. She had placed a few droppings of whipped cream on the top of the ice cream. For which she couldn't wait to dig in.

However at this particular moment. Someone is knocking on the door. Castle moving from behind the kitchen counter also enjoying his ice cream.

He opened the loft door to find out it was Dr. Smith...Beckett therapist for the longest time.

"Kate, guess who is here to speak with you?" He says it as a jest to get his wife's altitude up.

"I know Rick. I asked Dr. Smith to drop by after speaking with Suzy Walters." She replied to his gesture with the question.

"Come on in Dr. Smith. How are you this evening?" She asked him with the look he was giving her in regard to the ice cream.

"All of a sudden I feel hungry. Otherwise I am here to give you my report on the patient."

"First of all Dr., Castle will give you a saucer as well with vanilla ice cream. This way it will have you going home happy with a sugar high."

"No doubt Kate. Anyway I spoke with Suzy. She wants to talk with me in the morning at the hospital to talk further."

"Did you happened to believe everything she told you?" She says to the therapist with taking a spoon to have her ice cream before it melts.

"Yes and no Kate. Something she is holding back. And I have no idea why this happening to her at this time. I will get to the bottom of her problem with talking further with her.'

"You need to doctor. I have two suspects in jail currently having both been accused of beating her in the alleyway."

"I understand. But as I said Beckett. I will be speaking with her further to find out the real truth of the matter. However for now, I plan to have this ice cream before going home to bed."

Castle and Kate both laughed while enjoying there ice cream


	48. Chapter 48

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 48

Suzy Walters was glad it was morning. After trying to sleep most of the night. Several times the nurse asked her on whether or not she would be interested in a sleeping pills with the doctor orders.

She had turned them down. Saying something that she would try to relax. But as it turned out for Suzy. She had a bad night.

Now she was very interested in speaking with Dr. Smith. Who is supposed to be here soon to talk with her.

Looking at the time. She heard outside in the hallway the food trays were being delivered. Actually she was starving, so it's going to be interesting on just how much of the food she will eat. Since the past four days she's been on a liquor diet.

However her doctor had changed the order for her to have a regular diet.

When the hospital worker came in with the tray and placing it on the table. She went to look to see what was under the tray. And to her surprise. She was very happy with the choices of boil egg, oatmeal, banana and several types of juices, tea and one slice of bread.

Sometime after finishing up eating her food. Dr. Smith knocked on the door to ask Suzy on whether it was alright to come on in.

"Sure Doctor come in." She says sounding tire a little to his ears.

"Are you all right?" He asked with grabbing a chair to sit in the front of her bed.

"I wasn't able to sleep well last night. I keep on having strange visions of a man with a black mask on. I see devil like red eyes is all I can make out."

"What Suzy do you think these visions mean to you?" Dr. Smith asked with writing down on the pad about her devil visions.

" I don't have a clue what it means. I was hoping that you might know."

"I would have to investigate the visions for when I am back at my office. I will leave now. Knowing full well you need to sleep Suzy before your doctors decide to put you on sleeping pills. Please try to rest and think about your visions."

"I will try doctor. Thanks for coming any way. Maybe in a few days we can have another session."

"We will see Suzy. Bye." He said with getting up from the chair and bringing along his brief case.


	49. Chapter 49

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 49

Both Adam Sparrow and James Lofton were released on bail. After the two lawyers taking care of there cases. They were able to get the judge to reduce the bail with both men.

Sparrow went back to his apartment to change clothing. After the night he spend in the cell with those three inmates.

As for James Lofton. He's going to be staying with his father Gregory Lofton at his condo apartment some where in the Wall Street district.

The bail being set for Lofton was still some what high, Even though his father wound up having to pay for it in order to keep his son out of jail further. The amount having to be close to fifty thousand dollars for which Judge Whitfield in the position for 15 years.

Since these two men were home from prison. A young man in his thirties walked into the Manhattan Medical Center asking about a patient Suzy Walters.

The security guard didn't like the idea that this young man was asking just too many questions about her. However there was nothing else he was able to do accept inform all security guards on each floor.

After talking with the guard. He disappeared from his view to head for the transport elevator to head for the sixth floor.

Walking out now changing his appearance a little. He was able to walk past several hospital personnel, including the changing of the guard.

Daniel headed for Suzy Walters private room. He was glad there were no police on guard duty to protect Suzy.

Suzy knew Daniel from her work. They had been out on occasion during the past year.

There was a knock on her door. Suzy went to say for who ever it was to come into her room.

"Daniel! How are you?" She asked with giving the man a hug.

"I am fine. I heard what had happened to you when I had gotten back from being on a week's vacation. I saw the new broadcast from the other day. The reporter was discussing what had happened to you in the alleyway."

"How did you get up here without the security guard giving you a pass?" Suzy said with turning around to grab some water. When all of a sudden Daniel places his hands around her throat to choke her.

Fighting Daniel, she was able to push him away with screaming as loud as she could to get any one's attention.

He runs out of the room with Suzy falling to the floor after trying to catch her breath...


	50. Chapter 50

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 50

A number of people ran into Suzy's room. To see her laying on the floor in a ball crying from the attack of her friend Daniel.

Several of the nurses were able to help her up with getting her back into bed. While security came in asking questions on what exactly was happening.

One of the night time nurses was able to give Suzy a shot to have her try to sleep. But first she needed to speak with someone name Captain Beckett about what happened to her.

And in the mean time...

Daniel ran out of the elevator near the main entrance. No one knew what was going on at the visitor's desk. He walked out of the hospital without anyone having to stop the young man.

He disappeared. He was able to drive off in his grey volkswagon to head on home to the Bronx.

Captain Beckett was at home when the call came in on her cell phone telling her about Suzy Walters attack.

"Rick, I need to go to the Manhattan Medical Center. Suzy Walters has been attacked by someone that walked in to hurt the woman." She says with going to put on her sandals, coat and hat to head on out.

"I will wait for your call to let me know on what is going on with the woman. While I keep Reece in check with Royal and his nanny Andrea." Castle said with a smirk to have her look at him with an expression that he didn't like at all.

"I have to go. Just don't push the my situation to the letter with our son." She replied with opening the front door to leave.


	51. Chapter 51

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 51

Captain Kate Beckett arrived into the parking lot of Manhattan Medical Center. She tried to get as close to the main emergency entrance to speak with the security first.

After a few moments with security and having a pass placed on her jacket. She was able to take the main elevator up to the sixth floor.

Stopping by the nurses station. She spoke with the shift supervisor as to what exactly happened in Suzy Walters room.

"Captain Beckett...I have never in my life since I have been working here at the hospital, seen anything like it. I just hope to go that you and the police will be able to find this person."

"I will try my best. Along with the rest of my detectives. I will go speak with her now. How is her mental state at this time?"

"She needed to be sedated. Otherwise she is waiting to speak with you about it."

"Ok, thanks." She walked away to head on down to Suzy Walters room.

 **Moments later she walked into the room to find Suzy sitting down in a chair watching TV. She didn't feel like laying down in the bed.**

 **She looks over at the woman pregnant walking in to speak with her. "Captain Beckett, I am glad you were able to come after what happened to me earlier."**

 **"Do you happen to know who the person was that attacked you?" Beckett replied with pulling up a small chair to face Suzy to chat.**

 **"Yes I do know him. His name is Daniel Reynolds. He works at the bar for where I met up with James Lofton and Adam Sparrow. He only works their part time. However I had turned him down a few times when ever he wanted me to go out."**

 **"So he attacked you because of those facts?" She said with writing the notes down onto the pad.**

 **"I have no idea Captain why. It's your job and the police to find out." She went to turn off the tv to head for her bed. However she called for a nurse to help her into bed.**

 **It took with ringing the bell almost ten minutes for the nurse to show up with helping the patient into bed.**

 **Once she was here. She was able to check her blood pressure with the machine that was sitting outside her room. Otherwise with dinner arriving in an hour . She asked on whether she would be interested in a snack. She would speak with the kitchen employee that is currently on the floor.**

 **"Please. It would be nice after the day I had." Suzy announced with sitting up further with using the remote.**

 **"By the way Suzy. Do you happen to know where this Daniel lives?**

 **"He lives over the bar with a small studio apartment. If you go there, maybe your detectives might be able to catch him." Afterwards she went to open the dresser top draw that had her purse and other personal items.**

 **She went to pull out a photo from her purse. She handed it to Beckett.**

 **"Who's this?"**

 **"Daniel Captain Beckett. It was taken at Christmas time during a party at the bar."**

 **"Thanks. I will leave now to head for the precinct to discuss it with my detectives. Suzy, I suggest you take care of yourself. And don't worry about a thing. "**

 **"I will try my best Captain."**


	52. Chapter 52

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 51

Captain Kate Beckett arrived at the precinct to find most or all of the detectives on the shift available. She walked over to Esposito and Ryan having arrived earlier from checking on a lead from one of there cases.

"What's up bro? I need to see you and Ryan in my office right away to discuss the Suzy Walters case.'

"Lets just hope Beckett this new lead is going to close the case very soon." Ryan said with rushing ahead of Esposito. Who wasn't all too happy with the case in the first place.

Walking inside her office. She held the door open for both of her detectives. "Please sit down gentlemen."

"Ok. I found out who of might had attacked Suzy Walters. Here is a picture of him. His name is Daniel, a friend of hers she met at the bar. He lives in the studio apartment above the bar. I need for you and Esposito and another two more teams to go under cover to keep an eye on him."

"Why not arrest him Beckett?" Esposito announced with his question...

"Because Javi, I need to be sure just what is really going on with this woman. Three different men are currently involved with this case. Something is not right with this woman no matter how you see it."

"Do you think that she might be making it all up Captain?" Ryan made the suggestion of the possible chance that she might be lying.

"Right on the mark Kevin. I want you start right away with watching the bar, role play inside with your different characters that the both of you use."

"I will let Jenny know about being late this evening. Who is going to be with the rest of the team." Ryan asked with annoyed that they were always the first team of detectives to start the under cover operation.

"The both of you get going. I will speak with the watch commander when he gets in to have his two teams together to take over for the both of you." Beckett ordered with getting up to let them out of her office.


	53. Chapter 53

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 53

Esposito and Ryan have been sitting in there under cover SUV

for two hours with nothing to show for it. This Daniel hasn't shown

his face as yet around the restaurant. Even though Ryan had made

the suggestion that he might be asleep up in his studio apartment.

They were both lucky there was a coffee shop on the side street from

the bar. Working another three hours before their relief's are supposed

to show up.

Taking a look at the photo again. Ryan made another smart suggestion

about taking a walk over to the bar to have a couple of drinks. Since he

does work for the bar part time. Maybe it was one of those times that

Daniel just might be working behind the bar today.

Both detectives gathered themselves after finishing up the coffee and

hamburgers. Walking out into the chilly air with the possible chance

of light snow. Ryan and Esposito made it over to the bar.

Opening the door they could hear juke box music being played by one

of the patrons inside. Sitting down on the stool. Ryan was first to order

a whiskey, while Javier asked for a sling a pore sling.

And it wasn't Daniel working today. So they decided to be bold with a

question. "Can I asked you a question. I heard that a friend told me that

Daniel is supposed to working today." Javier says with calmness with

asking the question.

"Oh sure! Daniel is going to be here this evening for the 11 o' clock shift to

last call. If you decide to come back at that time. Your be able to have him serve

you the best drinks possible." Ron says to his patrons in front of him.

"We will see what we can do about coming back. However we have a local baseball

game to attend with our friends from the club." As Esposito kept pouring on the lies.

"That's too bad gentlemen. Anyway would you like another drink before the both of

you leave?" He replied with moving over to the far end of the bar to serve a patron

asking for four drinks and food from the kitchen.

"Another time Ron." Ryan replied with getting off his stool to follow his partner out

of the bar. "Now what?" He asked...

"We let the next team take over for now. As for now we go home to rest." His partner

says with a slight annoyance in his tone.


	54. Chapter 54

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 74

After arriving home with his partner Esposito. He wasn't able to sleep. As Jenny was laying by his side in bed. She was wondering what was on his mind.

She spoke into his ear. "Kevin what's wrong with you?"

"I am pissed off at Javi for having to leave on the under cover operation. When we could of come back at this time to check out the suspect."

"Why don't you cal another officer like with Sergeant Anderson to give you back up?" She asked with kissing him on the cheek quickly.

"He's already there Jenny. He's my relief as with Lt. Alverez taking over for Javi. I can always go back to the bar and let them know I can help out for a few hours.

"Well than Kevin what are you waiting for!" Jenny exclaimed with pushing her husband out of the bed to continue on with his under cover mission.

"I need to change into my jeans and plaid shirt. This way I will look like a customer instead of a cop." Ryan said with getting out from under the blankets.

"Call me later when your ready to come home. I will keep my cell next to me just enough to be able to hear." Jenny said with worry in her voice.

Meanwhile at the bar.

Daniel walked in from the entrance of his studio apartment to begin work behind the bar.

It was going to be a busy night for him. There is only him and two waitresses to help serve the drinks and food.

Daniel took over as the previous bar server left for the night. Under cover officers Anderson and Alverez had asked for drinks and food from the kitchen prior to Daniel starting his shift.

They had their drinks. While the cook or rather now the waitress would bring out the hamburgers and fries to them.

Moments later...

Kevin Ryan walked in. He went over to one of the tables near Anderson and Alverez. He had called them earlier to let them know he was coming to help for a few hours.

Ryan decided to walk over to the bar to ask Daniel for a Scotch and a order of Chicken in the basket.

"One scotch on the rocks and a Chicken in the basket. I will have the waitress place your order. While I will bring your drink over to your table with the bill."

"Thanks enough." Ryan went back to his table to wait for his drink and food." It was going to a long few hours before going home once again.


	55. Chapter 55

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 55

Jenny was worried about her husband Kevin having gone back to the bar. She needed to speak with Beckett. She had a feeling she was home, since the doctors have been keeping a close eye on her with the pregnancy.

She knows that she was doing wrong with having to called Kate Beckett. She just needed to feel some what secured for when it comes to loving her husband and his job.

Picking up the cell-phone from the other side of the bed. She pulled up Beckett's number.

She had no idea on whether she's awake or not. Dialing the number...There were three rings before someone had picked up. "Hello! Jenny is that you or Kevin?" Sounding tired with a yawn.

"Yeah it's Jenny. I am sorry for calling at a late hour. Did I wake you at all?" Asking a stupid question.

"I was awake. Castle and I were finishing up watching a Star Wars movie. What's going on my friend?" She asked with Castle getting up to make two cups of tea in the kitchen.

"I know this is none of my business. But Kevin went back over to the bar for where Daniel is working behind the bar. He's there with Anderson and Alverez keeping an eye on there suspect."

"I didn't know he would go back after working all day. I will have to speak to him in my office about it Jenny. Don't worry, I won't say a word to him that it was you that complained about it. And besides the other two will no doubt say something in the first place. They are always bitching and moaning about something."

Jenny chuckled on the phone. Thanks a great Kate. I will leave you alone now and finish up having your movie night no doubt. I haven't had one with Kevin in a long while."

"Maybe it's because your been taking care of Nicholas and Sarah Grace. You need to set him straight and go about making some changes in your marriage to make the both of you happy."

"I will Kate, when the time is right. But for now he's been very busy with the latest case involving Suzy Walters. I will now say good night."

"Take care Jenny." She hangs up the phone to walk over to the kitchen to sit down slowly on the stool with carrying the twins. Castle handed her the teacup with her tea and two sweet and low's with very little milk, "Castle, you heard the conversation. It's going to be an interesting next couple of days coming up."

"Kate, you need to be very careful for when you speak with Kevin. It can actually blow up into your face if not done right. So I suggest my dear that you need to go slow with the situation." Castle affirmed with his comments before taking a sip of his tea and oatmeal cookies. 


	56. Chapter 56

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 56

Daniel was serving a number of drinks to Anderson, Jose and Ryan in his respected seat. All of a sudden the three under cover officers were getting slosh instead doing the right job.

The female waitress came over to ask her customer again on whether he would like another drink. "Not this time Theresa, I will change over to a diet coke instead." Ryan says to her. He didn't need to be drunk when he arrives home.

At least he knew that Daniel was here this evening working behind the bar.

He thanked the waitress. As she left to head on over to the bar to ask Daniel for a diet coke.

Meanwhile Anderson and Alverez were getting tired staying here. It was almost 2.30 A.M. in the morning. William had called earlier to Alexis while he was in the bathroom taking a breather.

She wasn't too happy that he and his partner he decided to stay this late. But never the less she would forgive him when he finally gets home. Which would be soon with the both under cover officers.

Anderson ordered a soda this time around as with Jose. They needed to sober up a little once they get outside into the cold air. William and Jose paid up the bill with paying by credit card. Each credit card for Visa was charged a little over $100.00 for the night.

As for Kevin Ryan, he didn't have that high of a bill. But it was still enough to get him drunk more or less. When he gets out into the cold air, it's going to wake him up quickly.

Once everything was paid. Ryan waited a few moments to let the trio leave first. Since it was very late. Once Ryan leaves the bar. There won't be any further customers inside to serve.

Daniel and Theresa have the option to clean up the bar and then leave once the tilt is counted for the night. The money will be placed into a vault in the back of the owner's office.

Moments later... Detective Kevin Ryan moved outside after leaving the bar. He was shocked on how cold it had turned the past five hours. Next he had to deal with Jenny. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Since he needed to sleep and get back to work in seven hours.


	57. Chapter 57

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 57

Kevin Ryan having to walked outside into the cold air. He started to walk down to his vehicle.

Meanwhile Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez didn't tell Ryan that they were staying around on the side street for where they could see the front of the building for the bar. They were asked just prior to starting tonight to continue on watching in case Daniel makes a move to leave the bar after he was done to head for the hospital.

As Ryan goes home to his wife and children. Both under cover officers didn't have to wait all that long when Daniel after finishing his work. They saw him walking down the street.

For some odd reason he had parked his car instead of the parking lot of the bar. When he had gotten into his Blue SUV, he moved off quickly to head on down the main road. While Anderson was told by his partner to stay back as much as possible in order not to be caught by him.

It was there job to make sure he doesn't try again to attack Suzy. Even though there is just too much evidence that Suzy Walters might of been lying to accused Daniel.

While he was driving, he noticed a car towards the back of him was following him. He had to make a decision to either try making it to the hospital or just go back to his apartment for another time.

He made the turn to head back towards the bar and his studio apartment.

"Damn! We have been made Anderson. He's heading back to his studio apartment. Follow him back to make sure he does. Afterwards we are done for the night William." Jose sounded upset after wasting all this time with watching Daniel.

"We need to call the watch commander to let him know what is going on with the under cover operation."  
Sergeant Anderson announced with going past the bar and there suspect going into the building assuming it's his studio apartment.

"I will call him, while you head back to the precinct to get into our own vehicles and then home. I am just too exhausted from this entire nonsense."

"I agree!" As Anderson headed back to the precinct.


	58. Chapter 58

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 58

Kevin Ryan finally after a long day and late evening. He walked into his apartment with all of the lights turned off inside. Accept a night lite coming from the kitchen and Nicholas bed room.

He turned up the light in the living room on a low level in order for him to see. After the evening he had with Daniel and the two under cover officers. He really wasn't in any shape to head back to work. He would need a good excuse to call Beckett with deciding to stay home. Even though he does have plenty of vacation time coming to him.

Slowly entering the bedroom with Jenny sound asleep on her side of the bed. He quickly moved out of his black pants to place them onto the chair near the bathroom. He than took off his shirt and tee underneath to head into the bathroom for a quick wash up before getting into bed.

He would explain everything to her later once he wakes up hopefully sober. Along with making that call to Beckett with taking a vacation day. He didn't make any noise getting into bed on his side of the bed. Placing the blue blanket over him, he fell asleep instantly.

It was around nine o' clock when Suzie Walters was brought back into her room after the doctors had ordered an MRI to check the right brain stem. Her doctor will be having the results soon, once the technician finishes up with the rest of his patients.

But in the meantime...The morning shift nurse placed her back into bed to relax. While she brought over her breakfast tray that was left by the kitchen worker.

"Thanks Debbie, I appreciate it you bringing over my tray. I am starved over all, even though the food doesn't taste all that good or being hot at all depending on what they give me."

"Lets see what's on your tray for breakfast." She lift's up the top plate to show scramble eggs, with toast, orange juice, a banana and coffee.

"Oh, Joy! This is worst than anything I ever ate before. It's better then nothing at all I might add." Suzie says to Debbie getting ready to leave to check on her other patients.

"If you need anything please be sure to call for help. I have to leave now. Don't forget your security protection is outside your room. So you have nothing to worry about Suzie. See you later." She leaves.

And in the meantime...

Daniel was leaving his studio apartment after getting sleep from his working the bar the night before. It was still up in the air with him on whether or not he should try walking into the hospital to scope out the scene with Suzie, on whether or not there is any type of protection outside her room.


	59. Chapter 59

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 58

Daniel wasn't really sure on whether or not he should go to the hospital again to see or try to kill her after what the woman had done to him. Plus the fact there was possible chance he might be tailed. Even though he wasn't able to see anyone for the moment.

But there was a tail. Staying back as far as they can. Sergeant LT and his partner Jamieson in a unmarked black SUV. "He's starting to move again LT." His partner said to LT driving slowly as he could.

Otherwise Daniel started to move off with heading towards the hospital. Maybe this was the chance the 12th precinct can catch this suspect and make the arrest. This is when LT asked his partner to call the two precinct officers standing guard over the patient Suzie Walters.

Taking out the walkie Talkie. Jamieson tried to make contact with Sergeant Leary and Lt. Jake Wilkson having the chore this time around. These two officers only recently transferred in from the Bronx precinct. For which they worked the robbery division. However for now they had gotten stuck with working this detail.

"Who's this? Jamieson asked since he didn't know there voices with only seeing there names listed.

"It's Sergeant Leary, what's going on?" He says over the walkie talkie.

"Suspect Daniel Johnson is on the way to the hospital to check out patient Suzie Walters. Be alert for sight of suspect."

"Understood! Station out..." He ended the conversation in order to be ready. Along with his partner with this mission.

25 minutes later...

Daniel arrived with the traffic having to been heavy. He turned into the parking lot in the back of the hospital...


	60. Chapter 60

When the New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 60

Parking his SUV in the parking lot. Very close to the entrance of the emergency room. He would try to ask the guard for a pass to the sixth floor. While giving the patient's name, however he won't be using his real name in the process.

He walks over to the security guard standing next to the entrance door into the hospital. "Can I help you, sir?" He was a burly older man in his late fifties, while his police badge was under his shirt, along with his cuffs.

"I would like to go to the sixth floor to see Suzie Walters . I am a friend of hers." He says to him. While he writes out the pass to have him take the elevator once he goes through the door.

"Thanks!" He said with a smile. Once he started to move through the door and down the hall to the closet elevator.

Sergeant Javier Esposito was on the move with taking the stairs. Since he was in good shape. Esposito started up the stairs. While making it without a problem. However he will probably feel it later. Moving onto the floor, he was able to see Daniel stopping at a corner to check and see the police guards protecting.

It was a good chance for Esposito to finally catch him and placing the cuffs on him. Moving closer he was able to point his gun into the back of Daniel. Catching him totally off guard. "Hold it right there Daniel. Your under arrest for the beating of Suzie Walters in the alleyway and attacking her in the hospital room."

"Your crazy! I didn't beat her up in the alleyway. It was someone else that did it to her. I am innocent...He screamed out while Esposito called the two that were outside of Suzie's room. Sergeant Leary was told by Esposito to call the precinct to let him know that he was coming in with his suspect.

Meanwhile downstairs. Detective Kevin Ryan had just arrived after being told by Captain Jose Anderson of the Night watch, even though he's been working the day with Beckett having to cut her hours. After Sergeant Leary made the call. He then was able to help with bring Daniel downstairs to meet up with Ryan. While Lt. Jake Wilkson stayed to continue on with protecting Suzie Walters.


	61. Chapter 61

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 61

Ryan was sitting in the back of the vehicle with the suspect Daniel having been arrested inside of the Manhattan Medical Center. Even though Daniel was still screaming that he's been framed all of a sudden.

Esposito was getting angry having to be driving the vehicle back to the 12th precinct. "Look Ryan will you do something with shutting up the jackass."

Ryan never liked to hit suspects over the years he's been working as an detective. However this was the one case he decided to hit Daniel straight across the face and knocking him against the door. "Don't ever try it Daniel with trying to hit me back." As a Ryan was pointing his gun right at the idiot.

"My lawyer will hear of this detective." He says quickly before staying quiet for the rest of the trip back to the precinct.

Meanwhile back at the hospital.

Patient Suzie Walters was upset after finding out from the officers outside that her so call friend Daniel was arrested on this floor. She just couldn't believed it that he was here to try and kill her again.

One of the nurses had to give her a sedative in order to calm her down. While paging her doctor to come and see her. She wasn't sure he was on the floor or out of the hospital.

The nurse stayed a few moments more to see on whether the sedative was working on the patient.

Suzie Walters was knocked out like a light from the medication to have her sleep. Afterwards the nurse made a note to have a therapist come in again to see her. She needed to check the computer and check the log on who is currently on staff today for the department.


	62. Chapter 62

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 62

An hour later one of the nurses came to see how Suzie was doing in her room. Susan having been asked to work on the floor four hours before a relief comes on to take over. One of the nurses had taken ill and had to go on home.

Susan is the wife of Dr. Josh Davidson. She currently was working on the eight floor when she had gotten the call from her supervisor. She wasn't upset since she still had four hours to go any way in her shift.

She goes to walk in with her chart having noticed that the patient had been given a sedative. Moving over to the monitor trying not to make too much noise. She sees that the patient was starting to wake up.

But before asking her questions. Susan goes to write down the vitals with her blood pressure and heart rate was slightly up.

"Suzie are you having a problem trying to sleep?" She asked to help her move up in her bed with the remote.

"I wasn't able to sleep further after having a dream about what happened earlier." She says to Susan on the side of her.

Susan had heard through the grapevine about her friend Daniel was arrest on this floor for having to try and kill her. These kind of things gives her the chills down her back at times...

"You talking about what happened with this man Daniel that the police arrested earlier?" Susan says with a strange conviction.

"Yes...And I didn't find out until 30 minutes later since he was down the hall when the officer from the 12th precinct arrested him without getting much noticed from the workers."

"That's because for which I can assume everyone was inside the patient rooms working. Well any rate I am just glad the whole thing is over with for now." Susan exclaimed with her demeanor.

" I agree. I will try and see on whether I will be able to sleep again. By the Susan what is your main interest in this hospital?" She asked.

"My husband Dr. Josh Davidson works here as a heart specialist. Now try to go to sleep and I will be back in a little while to check on you. Ok?"

"Sure Susan." Suzie tells her while moving on down in her bed.


	63. Chapter 63

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 63

Susan who is married to Dr. Josh Davidson went to take a look at Suzie Walters chart at the nurses station. Since she is working this evening having volunteered with one of the night nurses going home sick.

She noticed that two therapists on staff have spoken to her about in regard to what has happened to her. She sees that Dr. Smith was here as well had spoken to her as well. He's the best, along with the fact that he's, Kate Beckett long time therapist. She has his number listed in her phone, and the nurses station.

She pulled up the number to leave a message on his answering service. Dialing the number a woman answered the phone. As she was able to explain to her to have him call her or the sixth floor nurses station on when he will be available to come and speak with Suzie Walters.

The woman on the phone told Susan that she will forward the call to his home phone number. Maybe she would get lucky to have him call her right away. Susan thanked the woman on the phone. As she hung up to head for her next patient. She placed her cell-phone into her nurses uniform just in case he calls her.

Author notes: I am sorry for the shortness of this particular chapter... 


	64. Chapter 64

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 64

The phone rang on Susan's cell-phone. She was inside the break room sitting down for a few moments before going back to work. She went to answer the phone to find out it was Dr. Smith. She had placed a call with the therapist's answering service. She needed to have him come to the Manhattan Medical Center to speak with Suzie Walters.

"Hello! This is shift supervisor nurse Susan Davidson. Dr. Smith how are you this evening?  
She asked with taking a sip of her coffee.

"I was just walking into my apartment when my pager had gone off to be the answering service. What's going on Susan to be calling this late?" He went to sit down in his chair to speak with the nurse.

"No doubt your spoken with Suzie Walters about her mental state of late. She needs you again doctor Smith due to a recent flair up with her emotional well being." She says to him over the phone with concern for the young woman.

"Very well Susan. I will come first thing in the morning. I would come now. However I am just too exhausted to drive. Or else I would wind up in an traffic accident. If you like to tell your patient that I will speak with her very early as possible."

"I will tell Suzie the moment I finish up my coffee. I am on break right now on loan from another floor. Good night Dr. Smith."

"Yes, Good night." As the cell-phone goes silent between both parties.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

12th precinct

Daniel Waters having spoken to his lawyer a little over an hour ago. His lawyer wasn't too happy about the fact that his client is being accused of trying to kill some one in a hospital of all places.

He was guilty of this fact. But to be accused of beating up a woman name Suzie Walters in an alleyway. When there were two other suspects involved in the case.

Lawyer Jeffrey Waterspoon went to speak with Captain Jose Anderson to ask him a few questions about this detective Sergeant Javier Esposito. Since he was the one person having to arrested his client Daniel Waters. 


	65. Chapter 65

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 65

Supervisor nurse Susan Davidison had gone back to speak with Suzie Walters about the therapist Dr. Smith. When she walked in Suzie was in the bathroom throwing water on her face after brushing her teeth.

She walked out to see Susan waiting for her. "What's up Susan?" She proclaim with moving back to her bed to get in with taking the remote to adjust it to her taste.

"I spoke with Dr. Smith with up dating him in regard to her condition. He's going to be here very early in the morning to speak with her. So I needed to let you know before I get back with my other patients."

'Thank you, Susan. I will be happy to speak with him about the past few days. I am just sick and tire of all of the nonsense that is going on with myself and those in my life." She states with strong conviction with her words to the nurse.

'I am happy to hear this Suzie. Now I need to go. Please try to get some rest. I will be in once my shift is over with." She says with walking out to head for the next patient down the hall.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lawyer Jeffrey Weathspoon waited in the captain's office to speak with Sergeant Esposito about the abuse he caused his client.

"He will be here Mr. Weatherspoon. Captain Anderson said to him. Since it was late. Sergeant Esposito as well was working late having to be in the back talking with some of his friends before coming forward to talk with the lawyer Jeffrey Weatherspoon.

Esposito knocks on the captain's door to go inside to be greeted by the captain and Daniel's lawyer.

"Captain, you asked for me. What is going on sir?" Sergeant Esposito asked with looking over at the lawyer with questions on his mind.

And the one question that he needed to ask. "Sergeant Esposito why did you abuse my client at the time you were arresting him from inside the hospital?" He says with Captain Anderson having to be waiting for his answer...


	66. Chapter 66

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 66

Supervisor nurse Susan Davidison had gone back to speak with Suzie Walters about the therapist Dr. Smith. When she walked in Suzie was in the bathroom throwing water on her face after brushing her teeth.

She walked out to see Susan waiting for her. "What's up Susan?" She proclaim with moving back to her bed to get in with taking the remote to adjust it to her taste.

"I spoke with Dr. Smith with up dating him in regard to her condition. He's going to be here very early in the morning to speak with her. So I needed to let you know before I get back with my other patients."

'Thank you, Susan. I will be happy to speak with him about the past few days. I am just sick and tire of all of the nonsense that is going on with myself and those in my life." She states with strong conviction with her words to the nurse.

'I am happy to hear this Suzie. Now I need to go. Please try to get some rest. I will be in once my shift is over with." She says with walking out to head for the next patient down the hall.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lawyer Jeffrey Weathspoon waited in the captain's office to speak with Sergeant Esposito about the abuse he caused his client.

"He will be here Mr. Weatherspoon. Captain Anderson said to him. Since it was late. Sergeant Esposito as well was working late having to be in the back talking with some of his friends before coming forward to talk with the lawyer Jeffrey Weatherspoon.

Esposito knocks on the captain's door to go inside to be greeted by the captain and Daniel's lawyer.

"Captain, you asked for me. What is going on sir?" Sergeant Esposito asked with looking over at the lawyer with questions on his mind.

And the one question that he needed to ask. "Sergeant Esposito why did you abuse my client at the time you were arresting him from inside the hospital?" He says with Captain Anderson having to be waiting for his answer...


	67. Chapter 67

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 67

Suzie Walters walked in ahead of Dr. Smith in order for her to get into bed and be comfortable during the session. She was feeling good about it. Even though her legs were starting to feel a little weak.

Once she is done with the session. She will ask the nurse in charge of her case to give her something for the pain.

"All right Suzie what would you like to discuss this morning?" He says with taking out his note pad from his brief case. It's old and in need of a new one some time soon for him and his clients.

"Dr. Smith, I am still upset about the fact Daniel was here in the hospital yesterday trying to kill me from my understanding. However he's in the 12th precinct holding cell with his lawyer having to spoken to him."

"Ok...What is it you like to see happen to this man?" While watching her reaction with his question. He was seeing hatred in her face.

"I really hate him doctor as with the other two for having emotionally and mentally upset me to the point of this feeling about them. As with any man that might come into my life." She states with having to be feeling the pain in the lower parts of her legs. But she wanted to keep pushing forward...

"You do realize Miss Walters that having this hate inside of you is no good for your over all well being. I suggest you try to be rid of it before your doctors decide to keep you here longer than necessary." He states with being true to his nature as a therapist.

"I will see what I can do Doctor Smith. The men in my life over the years have always tried to get into my pants instead of trying for a relationship. I did have one years ago just after getting out of high school. His name was Jeff Sanders. I haven't had a chance to see if he was still alive or not doctor."

"By the way what is main subject when the both of you were in high school?" He asked with writing down notes into his pad for future reference.

"Would you believe he wanted to be a lawyer. Maybe he was able to study to pass the bar here in New York City."

"I will check for you, Miss Walters on whether he is still around as a lawyer on my computer when I get home from seeing the last of my clients. I will be sure to let you know. Ok?" He says with telling her, he will let her go for now. Knowing very well she was suffering with the legs from the earlier exercise.

"Thank you, Doctor Smith. I will try again for another session when your available." She replied with having him shake her hand just prior to leaving.


	68. Chapter 68

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 68

Dr. Smith as soon as he arrived back to his office and speaking with his secretary about any new appointments. He was clear for at least two hours in order for him to check on this Jeff Sanders.

He told his secretary that he didn't wish to be bothered for at least an hour. He was going to be busy on the computer and paper work.

Sitting down in front of his computer terminal. He started a search for New York City lawyers Jeff Sanders. And before he knew it, the search brought up his name and where he was located.

Computer Search Google

Jeff Sanders age 27 Lawyer Six Years

Location Williams and Jones Law offices

Telephone number 882-532-7777 E-mail Sanders

This was very easy. Now he needed was send an e-mail to his computer. Hopefully he will be able to answer it some time soon.

Taking his time with writing up an introduction to this Jeff Sanders. Checking the spelling and for mistakes. He was able to send off the e-mail reply.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Kate Beckett was in a wheel chair with orders from her doctor. Dr. Anderson had asked the radiology department to do a number of tests to check on the twins, and of course his patient for the most part.

Currently she was downstairs on the first floor having an ultra sound being done. Beckett was laying down on the table from inside the department. While the technician was going over the results to be sent to Doctor Anderson at the clinic.

He wasn't in the hospital due to an emergency with another patient having gone into labor...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lawyer Jeff Sanders just arrived into his office after spending most of the morning in court with defending his client. Walking in and placing his brown coat to hang it on the coat rack on the side of his office.

He looked over at his desk to see only one file to make him happy. Since he basically had all caught up with his paper work as of late last night.

Afterwards sitting down in his leather black chair. He turned on his computer mainly his e-mail section.

When he found there was only one message for him saying some sort of an introduction. Going to open up the file he couldn't believed it This Doctor Smith was asking him about a Suzie Walters. The e-mail letter said that if he ever wants to reconnect once again. Suzie Walter is in Manhattan Medical Center on the sixth floor. Just asked the nursing staff on the floor to direct you.

Sincerely,

Dr. William Smith


	69. Chapter 69

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 69

Doctor Smith's E-mail received a reply from lawyer Jeff Sanders thirty minutes later. Sanders told Dr. Smith that he would very much interested in going to see Suzie at the hospital.

Dr. Smith due to my case load in court this morning. I will go and try to see her sometime this evening at the Manhattan Medical Center hospital. I currently have a friend of mine on the 8th floor with an issue with his right leg and diabetes.

Thank you for having to contact me via e-mail. I haven't seen Suzie in a long while after I broke up with her with trying to enter into law school. I will try and see on whether I will be able to become friends once again.

Sincerely,

Jeff Sanders

Doctor Smith was very glad to hear back from him. He sounded sincere for when it comes to his ex girl friend Suzie Walters.

Afterwards Dr. Smith needed to go outside to get some fresh air and lunch. Walking outside with putting on his coat with the wind making it some what chilly. He told his secretary he was going out for fresh air and lunch before his next appointment arrives.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kate Beckett was brought back up to her room after all of the tests she had done. Waiting for her in the room was her lunch tray. This time she was hungry with the twins having to died down with dancing inside her stomach.

She had to ask the nurse when she came in to check on her patient on when Doctor Anderson would be making rounds.

"I am sorry Captain Beckett, Doctor Anderson won't be back for awhile with an emergency at the clinic with two patients of his having gone into labor." She says to Beckett having to turned on the tv. While pulling over her tray with chicken, veggies and roasted potatoes under the tray.


	70. Chapter 70

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 70th

Lawyer Jeff Sanders after finishing up the last of his correspondence on the phone and E-Mail. He looked at the clock to see what time it was. It was 5.30 p.m.  
in the evening.

This would give him a chance to drive on over to the Manhattan Medical Center to go see Suzie in the hospital. But first once he does leave his office. He needed to stop at a fast food restaurant with McDonalds only down the block. This way he could eat and drink something before passing out.

Placing on his black leather jacket, Hat and even gloves since the temperature had dropped some ten degrees during the past few hours. Walking out in the back entrance for where his Mercedes was parked. He's worked really hard to get where he's at now. Even his father would be proud, even though he died from diabetes six years ago.

Stopping at the line to order his food. It was taking almost ten minutes with his McDonalds to be ready and paying for it at the window. Finally he was off and running towards the hospital for which with the heavy traffic will take an additional few moments to get there.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Currently Suzie Walters was once again out in the hallway walking with her physical therapist to help out with her balance since she was still recovering from the surgeries she had on the right side of her brain.

It's going to take some time for her entire body system will be back to normal. She was coming back from down the hallway with her physical therapist for the last time. She was hungry, since she saw the kitchen worker pushing the large container with the meals.

She was able without a problem did really well with her walking. Even though there were one or two times she almost lost her balance.

And just prior to reaching her room. She noticed someone coming off the elevator very close to her. He was tall, blonde hair and wearing a very neat black suit with wearing a black leather jacket to be weird to see. When he turned with moving towards her. She was in some sort of a shock to see him of all people.

She stopped from going inside. While she told the therapist he can leave now. She has a friend of hers from long ago coming to see her. "OMG! Jeff Sanders is that really you?" She says with telling him to go on inside while she gets rid of the walker.


	71. Chapter 71

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 71th

Lawyer Jeff Sanders after finishing up the last of his correspondence on the phone and E-Mail. He looked at the clock to see what time it was. It was 5.30 p.m.  
in the evening.

This would give him a chance to drive on over to the Manhattan Medical Center to go see Suzie in the hospital. But first once he does leave his office. He needed to stop at a fast food restaurant with McDonalds only down the block. This way he could eat and drink something before passing out.

Placing on his black leather jacket, Hat and even gloves since the temperature had dropped some ten degrees during the past few hours. Walking out in the back entrance for where his Mercedes was parked. He's worked really hard to get where he's at now. Even his father would be proud, even though he died from diabetes six years ago.

Stopping at the line to order his food. It was taking almost ten minutes with his McDonalds to be ready and paying for it at the window. Finally he was off and running towards the hospital for which with the heavy traffic will take an additional few moments to get there.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Currently Suzie Walters was once again out in the hallway walking with her physical therapist to help out with her balance since she was still recovering from the surgeries she had on the right side of her brain.

It's going to take some time for her entire body system will be back to normal. She was coming back from down the hallway with her physical therapist for the last time. She was hungry, since she saw the kitchen worker pushing the large container with the meals.

She was able without a problem did really well with her walking. Even though there were one or two times she almost lost her balance.

And just prior to reaching her room. She noticed someone coming off the elevator very close to her. He was tall, blonde hair and wearing a very neat black suit with wearing a black leather jacket to be weird to see. When he turned with moving towards her. She was in some sort of a shock to see him of all people.

She stopped from going inside. While she told the therapist he can leave now. She has a friend of hers from long ago coming to see her. "OMG! Jeff Sanders is that really you?" She says with telling him to go on inside while she gets rid of the walker.


	72. Chapter 72

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 72th

After spending the last two hours in court fighting with the judge over a small item that turned out into something big. It's going to be contined tomorrow at some time. As Jeff will have to check the dock number of the case.

He started to walk out of the back entrance in order to reach his vehicle in the under ground parking garage.

Since it was dark now and the air with a real chill and the possible chance of a light snw storm with 2 or three inches of snow before turning into rain to make it a real mess.

Making sure he closed his jacket in order not to get sick from the constant change of the weather.

Driving out of the parking lot. He found that the traffic wasn't all that bad to drive to the 12th precinct. He was doing a favor for his ex girlfriend to check about this man Daniel having attacked her in the hospital.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

12th precinct 7 p.m. Evening...

Captain Anderson after Beckett had left for the day. He was having one head ache after another.

Sergeant Esposito and his partner had just come in to finish up with paperwork. They had closed up two small cases and to be able to relax. Even though with the case involving Daniel and Suzie Walters.

He had been taken down to the tombs after processing to wait for his court date after being arrested in Manhattan Medical Center trying once again to kill Suzie Walters.

It was moments later when Jeff Sanders arrived onto the bullpen coming off the elevator.

He needed to asked someone walking on the floor for help. He had asked for Captain Jose Anderson to discuss a case.

He was being escorted to his office. He goes to know on the captain's door having to be closed unlike most times being opened.

He was told to come in and sit down.

"How can I help you, sir?" He asked with waiting for his response.

"My name is Jeff Sanders. I am a lawyer and a friend of Suzie Walters. I am here to discuss her case and what is going on with her attacker Daniel Waters." 


	73. Chapter 73

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 73

Sanders showed his I.D. to Captain Anderson in order to prove that he was a lawyer over all. He wasn't in any mood to be playing around this evening after spending most of the time in court.

"Please come into my office Mr. Sanders." Anderson announced with walking towards the back to discuss the case.

Currently it was extremely quiet at this time for six o' clock in the evening. "Where is everyone at this time Captain?" He asked the question with following behind him to head for his office.

After a moment with getting comfortable into the hard chair in front of his desk. "Everyone is in between changes with the night watch. So tell me how can you help Suzie Walters?" He asked in a very serious tone.

"By finding out what the court intends to do with Daniel to keep him away from my friend and client, and besides these two other men that are involved. What is going on with those two Captain Anderson?" He responded with the question.

"The both of them have been released due to lack of evidence so far Mr. Sanders. Until we know for sure on whether they are or just one of them is responsible for Suzie Walters injuries in that alley. Otherwise our hands are tied for the moment."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **Meanwhile inside the Tombs**

Daniel was having a hard time trying to adjust in the prison. There were just too many different groups having heard through the grapevine in order what he did to the woman in the hospital.

There was no where to hide at this point as two Latino's went after him in the men's room to beat him up severely and leaving him there for the guards to find.


	74. Chapter 74

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Falling

Chapter 74th

Someone in the hallway of the prison bathroom called for the guards to check out the scene inside. This particular prisoner didn't wish to get involved with only a few more months to go on his sentence.

When the guards arrived. Right away they asked for a stretcher to bring the prisoner Daniel to the medical section of the prison. As he was in a bad way as to the injuries he suffered.

The guards having entered a code to get into the next section of the medical area. They were able to bring him to see Doctor Reed Willis for the last ten years as a doctor for the Tombs.

He turned from his desk having finished up the last of his paperwork on other patients still in the medical section. "What happened?"

"He was attacked in the men's bathroom Doc. I have no idea who was responsible for this mess. However I promise after speaking with the manager in charge. I will be able to find out who did this to him. No matter how long it's going to take." He stated with a rush of energy flowing through his body.

"Good for you! Now bring him over into the corner so that I can take care of him, while my tech will see about taking some x-rays." He said while they moved Daniel over into the corner.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lawyer Jeff Sanders with his altitude and determination was pulling up to the main gate of the Tombs prison. It was a maximum security smaller than most prisons located in New York.

Stopping at the gate. He asked the guard to speak with whom ever is in charge in regard to a prisoner for which he gave the name.

"Very well Mr. Sanders please park on the main lot. While you can enter onto the second floor to speak with Inspector Gregory Lewis to answer all of your questions. But first you will need this pass to enter the prison. Your going to have to show it at all times while your inside."

"I understand sir." As he moved his vehicle over to the main lot.

Sometime later...

Sanders had reached the floor to find the office to speak with Inspector Lewis. He knocks on the door to hear someone say to come in.

"Inspector Lewis, I am a lawyer Jeff Sanders. I needed to find out what is going on with a prisoner of yours Daniel Winters."

"Mr. Sanders I must tell you. I have just found out by the guards. Daniel Winters has been taken to the medical section for where he was beaten by prisoners." Inspector Lewis says to him with concern in his voice.

"Jesus! What is the state of his health at this point?" He asked with getting up from his seat sounding agitated.

"I had called a few minutes earlier before you arrived. Currently he was in guarded condition right now. As the doctor is watching him very carefully. There is nothing for you to do at this time. I suggest that you give me your telephone number, I will someone call you when we have better news on his condition."

"Thank you, Inspector. I will leave than to head on home. It's been a long day already for me with having to been in court."


	75. Chapter 75

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 75th

Since there was nothing else to do with Daniel's health in the medical section. He could use a beer at the local tavern down the street from his apartment complex.

He just hopes that the traffic wasn't going to be heavy at this time of the night. Taking his time out of the Tombs parking lot after showing his pass for the last time.

One thing he did need to do was inform Suzie at the hospital about her killer having been beaten up severely. However that is going to wait until he reaches the tavern.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Manhattan Medical Center

Suzie was trying to fall asleep when another of the night nurses coming in to check her vitals, give her pills the usual pills ordered by the doctors and most of all to change the bandage on the side of her head. It was a good sign with the stitches healing the area of the damage done.

Another good sign was the fact that the swelling has gone done as well. This aspect was written onto her chart by the young nurse.

"Is everything ok nurse?" She asked in a tired sounded voice.

"Your good Suzie, including with the fact the swelling had gone done as well on the right side of your brain. I must tell you, your one lucky woman to be alive and doing well." She says with placing the chart back into the door slot.

"Thanks! I had great doctors and nurses in this hospital." Suzie said to have the nurse blush a little.

"I am glad to hear this. Well any rate I need to go now and check on my next patient down the hall. If you need anything just push the call button, ok?"

"Sure, even though I was trying to sleep until you had come in." The nurse walked out with this time closing the entire door giving her the chance that she just might be able to sleep this time for a few hours at least.


	76. Chapter 76

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 76th

Jeff Sanders walked into the tavern needing a drink really bad after such a long day. There was plenty of space at the bar with the bartender coming from the kitchen serving a order to one of the customers at a near by table.

He came over to Sanders asking him on whether he needed a drink or food. "What's your pleasure sir?" He sounded as if he was having a great deal of cheer in his life and job.

"I will have a Scotch on the rocks, along with the same food that the table you just dropped off." He said with a slight smile.

"That was the Chicken in the basket special. I will give the chef your order. He's going to be quick about it since there aren't that many customers in here tonight." He walks away to head back into the kitchen before coming back to make up his drink.

Sanders hands him a twenty dollar bill. As he tell the bar tender to take two dollars out for his tip for now.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was late at the Loft...

Richard Castle came out of his office to check on what was going on in the kitchen. When he did arrive he saw his wife Kate and his son Reece enjoying a cup of vanilla ice cream with bananas on the top with syrup. A true delight for Beckett and Reece.

"Hey! I want some too everyone. Daddy was working too hard in his office on his next book." He replied with a slight smirk. As he sits next to his son, while Royal was crying in the corner not able to have any type of dessert.

Kate goes to grab another bowl from the cupboard very carefully with the pregnancy just about over soon. She takes the large metal spoon for scooping put the Vanilla ice cream and into the bowl. Along with adding the pieces of banana and syrup on top.

"Here you go daddy. Your set for the evening for your calories. Maybe your be able to finish up your writing now?"

"Not a chance Kate. I am done for tonight." And when Reece heard his father. He was very excited that he would be able to now play with his father.


	77. Chapter 77

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 76th

Castle asked his wife to turn on the small tv on the kitchen counter in order to find out about the news this evening.

"Sure Rick." Beckett handed Reece over to Castle before moving over to turn on the tv with the remote.

Right away she switched on one of the news channels. One of the local reporters coming from the outside of the Tombs prison system. She was speaking about one of the prisoners having been beaten inside. She had mention the prisoners name for which had Beckett on red alert.

"Castle! Daniel was beaten up inside the Tombs sometime today. I wonder why no one called me to give me the news. I wonder on whether Susie Winters had heard the news about him getting beaten up?" She says to Castle with pulling out his cell-phone to call her on the hospital phone.

"Are you crazy at this time of night? She's probably asleep at this point." She says with taking a spoonful of her ice cream. While Reece was taken by Andrea to be cleaned up of his mess from eating his vanilla ice cream. "Thanks Andrea!" She said to the nanny taking Reece to the bedroom without any fuzz at all.

All of a sudden...

Richard Castle started to speak with Suzie over the phone. "I didn't know you were still up Suzie. The reason I am calling this late. Did you happened to hear all about your so call killer Daniel having to been beaten up in prison?"

"I know all about it Mr. Castle from the news and from a friend of mine that is a lawyer. I asked him to go down to the Tombs to try and speak with him. However he was in bad shape at the time he needed to speak with him. Jeff told me that it was a group of Latino's had beaten him up in the men's room of the prison."

"That's too bad Suzie. At least you had a friend to help you out while your in the hospital." Castle says to her over the phone. I will leave you to your rest now Suzie, good night dear."

"Thank you, Mr. Castle for calling. Good night!" As she hangs up the phone from the side of her hospital bed. While one of the night nurses came in once again to check with her vitals.


	78. Chapter 78

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 78th

Kate was amazed that Susie Walters was still up in the hospital after a rough few days for her.

And to have Castle called her at this time of the night of all things. She moved over to the kitchen counter to have another herbal tea. Even though her bladder was driving her crazy this evening.

She saw her husband heading for his office no doubt to finish up the last chapter to Gina and Black Pawn Publishing. After placing the tea pot onto the stove to boil. She went to see what he was planning on doing for the rest of the night. Since he's mostly a night owl at times.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile...At the prison hospital ward.

Daniel was being checked out by the night doctors. Doctor Rosile had noticed his condition had improved a great deal. Even though he was not in any condition to be sent back to his cell block at this time.

One of the section nurses came in to give her patient medication to heal his injuries quicker. "Here you go Doctor Rosile the patient medications."

'Thanks Rita. How many other patients are on the ward tonight?" He asked with checking Daniel's chart. While writing a note onto the chart with having to seen the improvement overall.

"There are only two other prisoners in section B around the corner for you to check on." Rita announced with Doctor Rosile groaning since it's all ready been a long night for him so far.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was an hour later at the Manhattan Medical Center

Suzie Walters was having a bad nightmare once again. She tried to fight someone in the dark. When she woke quickly only to find no one inside of her room. She had to press the button to alert one of the nurses to help her out.


	79. Chapter 79

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 79th

One of the night nurses came in to check on her patient Suzie Walters. When she had turned on the lights in the room. She was able to see her patient was shaking like a leaf in bed.

"What's wrong Suzie?" She asked with going into the bathroom to wash out the cloth making it cold to be placed on her forehead in spite of the bandage on the side of her head.

"Bad nightmare I believed. It always seems to be the same one about someone in the dark trying to choke me. Is there any chance I can have the hospital therapist come see me in the morning?"

"I can Suzie. But what about your therapist Doctor Smith from the outside of this particular hospital?" She asked with checking her chart to make a note for the morning shift to keep an eye on her due to nightmares.

"Your right! I think it's a good idea to go with Doctor Smith since he knows more about my case. I know his number by heart. I will call his answering service to give him the message in the morning to come see me."

"Go call Suzie, while I stay here after your done to check your vitals before your able to try and sleep again."

Taking hold of the phone on the table next to her hospital bed. She was able to make contact with the answering service.

"I will be sure to leave your message with Doctor Smith on his pager and his home phone. There is always a possible chance that he just might call you back."

"Thank you, I very much appreciate it that Doctor Smith calls me as soon as possible once he wakes up in the morning." Suzie asked with sitting up further in bed taking in a deep breath before ending the conversation with the answering service.

"I will try miss Walters. Good night for now." As the phone goes silent for now.


	80. Chapter 80

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 80th

Suzie made the phone call from her hospital bed, while the nurse would be watching the monitor up above her head to make sure all was well with the blood pressure and heart rate.

Since she knew the number by heart for Doctor Smith. What she doesn't understand was the fact that Daniel was in the prison medical section, while the other two she doesn't know where for the moment having to be in prison some where in New York City.

Instead of calling the answering service. She called his voice-mail at home. At sometime during the next few hours, he would be listening to his calls.

However Doctor Smith had been visiting friends in Fort Lee, New Jersey. He had just walked into his apartment complex, when he saw the light blinking to tell him there was a voice-mail message for him.

Dropping his brief case, coat and hat onto the couch. As he presses the button to play his message.

"Doctor Smith, it's Suzie Walters. I need to have an session with you sometime tomorrow. I had another one of those nightmares. Please confirm in the morning for when your going to be arriving to my room. Thanks!"  
She said on the voice-mail to him.

He wasn't going to waste any time with calling her back. Even though it was too late to have a session this evening. Moving over to his desk with having the different patient's numbers including Walters in her hospital room. Taking the telephone number out from the desk. Right away he called the number to her room since she's currently by herself.

Moments later ...

Suzie heard the telephone started to ring next to her bed. She knew of only one person who would be calling this late hour.

"Doctor Smith, it's good to be hearing from you. Are you going to be coming in the morning for a session to speak with me?" Suzie asked with waiting for his response before she's able to fall back to sleep.

"I will be there around ten a.m. in the morning. I won't be able to come any sooner. Try to sleep Suzie. If not! Ask the nurse working your room to give you some type of sleeping pill. Ok?"

"I will asked Doctor Smith. See you in the morning." She hangs up the phone to press the call button to wait for the nurse to come back into the room.


	81. Chapter 81

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 81th

Suzie told Dr. Smith the following with answering the question about her physical and mental health. "I am fine doctor this morning. The sleeping potion that the doctor gave me last night really worked after having a night mare earlier."

Sitting down into a chair to bring on over to the bed. "Another nightmare! What about?" He asked.

"Same one as always with someone trying to attack and kill me. I can never see there face at all doctor Smith. I have been beginning to wonder as to why it's still continuing."

"Do you think it might have something to do with Daniel in the prison medical section after he was attacked at the Tombs?" Doctor Smith says with writing down something on his yellow pad.

"It was Daniel that had attacked me twice in the hospital. Otherwise I don't know anymore what the hell is actually going on. My head spins too much with trying to figure it out all of the time. Even though I do know that Captain Kate Beckett and her team from the 12th precinct have been trying to figure it out ."

"That is very true Suzie. But I need to know on whether or not that it was actually Daniel that had attacked you in that alleyway on the night of New Year's Eve?" He had to make sure the question since she had a face in mind on who actually attacked her.

"I don't know anymore Doctor Smith. Maybe putting me under just might have me find out who it was that attacked me and leaving me for dead." She responded with the idea.

"It sounds plausible Suzie. However this takes time I will need to set this up with your doctor in order for him to know in what we are doing. Because this can hurt you worst both mentally and physically in the long run."

"Fair enough Doctor Smith. Just let me know when it's going to happen in order for me to prepare for it." She says very calmly with her response.

Getting up from the chair. "Very well Suzie. Let me go inform your doctor of this and I will get back to you as soon as possible to set up the time and place." He goes to shake her hand before picking up his brief case with putting away the yellow note pad.


	82. Chapter 82

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 82th

 **One Month Later...**

Suzie Walters has been home from the hospital three weeks. She has decided to set up a therapist session with Doctor Smith to have him put her under to finally get down to the truth of the matter on who actually attacked her.

Doctor Smith had agreed to it a week before for when she called him at his home for a late night. He's been swamped with patients for the past few weeks.

He was driving over from his office after having a morning session. He would be arriving at her apartment complex in a few moments. She was making Tea for the session on whether he wants it or not.

So far she hasn't gone back to work. While her insurance has been paying all of her bills with having two other carriers to pick up the rest of the costs.

Driving his Grey SUV he pulled up to the garage area for where there were two spots opened. He parked into the first one with locking up everything inside. While grabbing his laptop and small carry on with the rest of the items he was going to use.

Walking up to the entrance he pressed the buzzer to Walters apartment. She was able to let him up to the second floor apartment 3B.

She walked over to the door to let the doctor in for the session. "Welcome Doctor Smith to my apartment. Please sit down before we start. Would you be interested in some tea?" She asked as he dropped his things next to the couch that he sat down on the couch.

Otherwise looking over at the photos on the dresser and around the living area. He saw a photo of someone that looked exacty like Daniel.

"Wait an minute Suzie. This photo it's Daniel. Why would you have his picture here in the apartment?" He asked with being curious and angry at the same time.

"It's not Daniel. Doctor Smith it's my brother Robert. I have not seen him in a year since we had a fight over money and other issues. He was into gambling bad and I tried to get him into a program. Otherwise I haven't heard from him since."

"Suzie I have an idea after you telling me this information. I know this may be a long shot. Where does he live and work?" He asked with great concern that his suspicious might be right.

"New York City Times Square district working for the Diamonds Accounting Firm. Why do you asked?" She was beginning to catch on to what the doctor was getting at.

"Since you brother looks like Daniel and no doubt the others. There is a good chance that your brother Robert just might have an vendetta against you. And if this is the case your going to have to call in the 12th precinct to start looking for him and interrogate him as to why he attacked you in the alleyway."

"No doubt to get back at me for trying to stop his gambling and placing him into a program. I will call them Doctor right now. While we forget about the session."

He didn't mine at all since he still gets pay no matter there is a session or not. She understands this basically. But in the meantime he will have his tea and cookies that she left on the tray.


	83. Chapter 83

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

Chapter 83th

Dr. Smith right away made the call to the 12th precinct with Inspector Victoria Gates having taken over until Beckett once she has the baby and comes back from maternity leave.

"12th precinct Inspector Victoria Gates. How can I help you, Doctor Smith?" She had dealt with the therapist a long time. So when ever he calls it's always important.

"Victoria I am sorry to be bothering this way. However I have just found further information on the Suzie Walters case on who exactly attacked her through further speaking with her." He says to her over the phone while watching for a further reaction from Suzie.

"And who is it that attacked her?" She said with sitting up in her chair now fully alert.

"Robert Winters, Suzie 's brother that works as the CEO at the Diamonds Accounting Firm on Times Square sector for where the New Year's Eve ball is dropped every year." He said with giving her the further information. "He also looks like Daniel and the other two involved and accused by Suzie early on in the case." Dr. Smith continued with taking in a deep breath into his older lungs.

"All right Doctor Smith I will send two teams of detectives to bring this Robert in to be questioned. I will let you know on whether there was any trouble by him." She responded with ending the phone conversation. While getting up to look for Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan , and two others usually on the street. However this time with being in early. Sergeant William Anderson and his partner Lt. Alverez were gathered in the bull pen with Inspector Victoria Gates explaining what has changed.

She had given the name and the company that he works for as the CEO of the Diamonds Accounting Firm. "Now get moving to have him brought it for questioning for suspicious of trying to murder his own sister. We need to find out why to be his reasoning everyone."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arriving at the Times Square Diamonds Accounting Firm. They had found out by security at the front desk that Robert Walters was still working in the building on the sixth floor.

The pair of detectives were ready for anything at this point. Including a confession by this Robert to finally close the case.

Taking the elevator up to the sixth floor and walking out. They had been given the directions on where exactly was his office down the hall on the right.

Office door was opened.

While speaking with the secretary at the desk. "How can I help you, Gentlemen?" She asked with picking up the phone out of habit.

"We need to speak with Robert Walters in his office. It's a police matter." Lt. Jose Alverez says to the young woman.

With having the phone in her hand. She pressed the intercom to have Walters answered right away. "Have them come in Dolores. I will be turning myself in to the police for trying to kill my sister."

"OMG gentlemen. He just confessed on the phone to me that he tried to kill his sister. As for the reason he didn't give it at this time."She replied with tears falling down her face.


	84. Chapter 84

When The New Year's Eve Ball Stops Dropping

FINALE

Chapter 84th

Detective Kevin Ryan placed the cuffs before Robert Walters back. While giving him his rights for when it comes to a lawyer.

Currently he didn't say anything further until he gets to the precinct to talk. Otherwise Sergeant Esposito advised the situation to call whom ever is in charge of the firm besides Walters.

"There is no one else Sergeant. However I will have to advised the 15 clients that the company is closing down." She said with tears still falling down her face.

Detective Ryan started to move out Walters to head for the elevator. No doubt will be passing a number of customers down on the first floor and including the security guard.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Forty five minutes later at the 12th precinct.

Inspector Victoria Gates standing outside her office. She saw the elevator door opened with Esposito, Ryan and someone in cuffs.

"Who is this Sergeant?" She asked with waiting for his response.

"Robert Walters, Inspector. He confessed to his secretary in regard to trying to kill his sister. He's not said anything else until we start questioning him." Esposito says to her.

"Bring him into room one. I will be right there. Ryan I need for you to call Suzie to let her know what is going on with her brother."

"Right away." Ryan replied with moving over to his computer station.

Inside the interrogation room...

Robert Walters decided to repeat his confession to Inspector Gates. He didn't need a lawyer accept for the fact to plead in court for a reduce sentence for going to prison.

"Why Mr. Walters would you want to kill her in the first place?" Gates asked with sitting in front of him in the room.

The next few moments he explained as to why. He's been wanting to try and be rid of her for the past few years. Gates tells Esposito waiting behind the glass to take him to the back to be processed and place in the cell.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Suzie Walters was placed in a rehab for six months once her brother was placed in prison for 15 years. There was further evidence for which Judge Gardner was able to see and why he was given 15 years. He tried to exploit Suzie's friends that she was close to including Daniel.

THE END


End file.
